Affaires de Famille: La case départ
by BlackHoles76
Summary: Affaires de Famille traduction de Family Affairs de Carly Cisco. Santana Lopez est sortie de la vie de Brittany depuis ce jour où elle lui a dit de partir pour New York. Les années passent et la vie n'est pas très clémente envers Brittany. Que se passe-t-il lorsque Santana entre de nouveau dans la vie de la blonde, et dans celle de Brooklyn Pierce sa fille, 6 ans plus tard?
1. Chapter 1

**N.A: Glee ne m'appartient pas (malheureusement), tout comme cette histoire qui est la propriété de Carly Cisco qui m'a gentiment autorisée à la traduire pour en faire profiter au maximum de personnes. :)**

**J'ai vraiment adoré cette fanfiction et j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi. N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on est lu et je les communiquerais l'auteur d'origine si elles concernent le contenu de l'histoire.**

* * *

La vieille femme, leva les yeux vers la blonde qui s'agitait devant elle. Elle tricotait silencieusement pendant que la blonde lui répétait une dernière fois toutes ses recommandations à propos des besoins de sa fille pour la nuit.

-Donc, Mme Cole, elle ne devrait pas se réveiller, mais si c'est le cas, donnez-lui un verre de lait et elle se rendormira tout simplement.

-Oui, et je n'oublierais pas l'eau après qu'elle ait bu son lait. Crois-moi, Brittany, je le sais déjà. Cela va faire quoi, presque quatre ans ! Maintenant dépêche-toi, ou tu vas être en retard. Il est presque six heures et le bus passe à six heures et quart, dit la vieille femme avec un sourire.

-Merci beaucoup, Mme Cole, répondit la blonde en lui retournant son sourire.

-Oh, ce n'est rien, ma chère. Maintenant cours, le bus part dans quelques minutes.

Brittany quitta son appartement étriqué et sortit dans cette froide soirée de Novembre.

L'air était vif et glacé, et ce, dans tout le centre-ville de New York, et il s'infiltrait sous le léger manteau de la blonde, la faisant frissonner. Elle le resserra rapidement autour d'elle dans l'espoir de garder un peu de chaleur, et elle se mit à penser à la vie qu'elle menait tandis qu'elle attendait que le bus vienne la chercher.

Brittany détestait être de service la nuit. Elle le détestait car cela signifiait que Brooklyn, sa petite fille de trois ans, devait se réveiller de ses cauchemars sans sa maman pour la serrer dans ses bras et lui dire que tout allait bien. Les services de nuit étaient horribles et fatigants, surtout lorsqu'elle avait à faire à des clients lubriques.

Le bus arriva, s'arrêta devant elle et elle monta dedans, remerciant intérieurement la chaleur qui l'enveloppa lorsqu'elle fit un pas à l'intérieur, faisant disparaître la froid qui imprégnait son manteau. Elle sourit à un vieil homme qui était assis à ses côtés avant de replonger dans ses pensées.

Elle aimait observer les gens, se demander quelle était leur histoire, quels secrets portaient-ils au fond d'eux, quelle était leur raison de vivre. Elle adorait essayer de deviner s'ils allaient bien ou ce qu'ils faisaient dans la vie. Brittany aimait souvent à se demander si certains d'eux avaient des enfants de l'âge de Brooklyn.

C'était une vie très mélancolique.

Lors de moments comme ceux-ci, alors qu'elle était assise dans le bus, son esprit s'échappait souvent vers des souvenirs où elle était plus jeune, quand elle était encore à Juillard. Elle pensait à ce qui aurait pu arriver, elle refaisait sa vie avec des milliers de « et si… », et la comparait à sa vie actuelle.

Elle se demandait souvent, si elles n'avaient pas rompu lors de sa deuxième année de terminale, si elle serait plus heureuse à présent.

Elle était heureuse, en quelque sorte, actuellement. Ce n'était pas que Brooklyn la rende malheureuse, non. Brooklyn depuis sa naissance, était sa seule source de bonheur. C'était simplement que Brittany détestait se battre. Elle haïssait les nuits sans sommeil, elle haïssait devoir travailler nuit et jour dans ce foutu café, juste pour permettre à sa fille et à elle de vivre, juste pour être sûre qu'elles auront de quoi dîner sur la table.

Peut-être que si elle **L**'avait cherché plus assidûment, peut-être que si elle avait été moins bête et n'avait pas pensé qu'elle pourrait avancer sans elle, elles auraient pu être ensembles.

Elles auraient dû être ensembles.

Le bus s'immobilisa à l'arrêt de bus se trouvant à quelques mètres du café où Brittany travaillait et cette dernière se dirigea rapidement vers la porte de service, située derrière la boutique, pour commencer son travail de serveuse…

Il était déjà trois heures du matin, il restait trois personnes dans le café et Brittany était accoudée au comptoir, comptant les carreaux qui le recouvrait pour ne pas s'endormir. La vérité était que Brittany avait déjà compté les carreaux du comptoir un million de fois jusque-là. Et elle continuait de compter parce qu'elle ne voulait vraiment pas s'endormir et se faire virer, car si cela arrivait, elle serait dans la merde jusqu'aux genoux.

En procédant ainsi, Brittany survécût à cette nuit de service et elle avançait, à présent, péniblement sur le même trottoir qu'elle avait emprunté durant ces deux dernières années. Elle attendit le bus qui devait la ramener chez elle, tout comme les deux jeunes filles ivres et plus que tactiles qui attendaient à côté d'elle.

Elles pouffaient et riaient et tout cela **LA** rappela à Brittany, les moments qu'elles avaient passées ensembles lorsqu'elles étaient encore au lycée. Elles étaient si insouciantes à l'époque, si certaines qu'elles termineraient ensembles…

Elle se demanda alors si **ELLE** était mariée.

Elle se demanda si **ELLE** avait des enfants.

Peut-être qu'**ELLE** dormait dans les bras de son mari… ou de sa femme ?

Peut-être que sa femme était une autre blonde. Peut-être même s'agissait-il de Quinn ?

Soudainement, les yeux de Brittany commencèrent à la brûler et elle dû se détourner des deux filles car une larme s'était déjà échappée de son œil gauche. Elle remercia la personne qui veillait sur elle de là-haut, car comme si dieu avait entendu son appel désespéré, le bus vint de garer à ses pieds.

Le chemin du retour fut comme celui des autres jours. Il y avait quelques personnes la plus part d'entre elles étaient aussi somnolentes et fatiguées qu'elle. Cependant, certaines étaient ivres mortes au fond du bus.

Encore une fois, cela **LA** rappela à Brittany.

Elle se frotta les yeux avec ses paumes, en espérant que ce geste pourrait la libérer de toutes ces tristes pensées. Cela faisait quoi ? Six ans ? Presque sept ans, et c'était toujours la même chose… la brune était toujours celle qui détenait son cœur.

Vous pouviez l'appeler « pathétique », car c'était ce qu'elle était. Mais à chaque fois que Brittany pensait à sa Latina, elle avait l'impression d'être déchirée et elle sentait cet énorme nœud dans sa gorge qui ne semblait jamais totalement disparaître. Elle se sentait si vide.

C'était pourquoi elle avait rencontré Jeremy. Et c'était ainsi que Brooklyn était entrée dans ce monde instable.

Elle était dans son cinquième semestre à Juillard lorsqu'elle le rencontra pour la première fois. Au début, leur relation était comme toutes les autres. Elle pensa qu'elle **L**'avait oubliée. Elle emménagea même avec lui.

Et c'est à ce moment que les choses commencèrent à changer. Jeremy se mit à la frapper. Au départ, elle pensa qu'il s'agissait simplement d'une nouvelle facette de Jeremy, mais les coups qu'il lui portait devenaient de plus en plus sévères et de plus en plus douloureux. C'est pourquoi elle décida un jour de dire à Jeremy qu'ils devraient mettre un terme à cette relation.

Cela ne fit qu'empirer les choses.

Elle était tellement perdue et avait tellement peur que l'homme qu'elle aimait, ou tout du moins avait essayé d'aimer, se soit transformé en monstre. Chaque soir, il abusait d'elle. Brittany était une âme agitée. Elle se sentait impuissante.

Un jour, elle rentra de l'école et vit une autre fille, qui appartenait vraisemblablement à sa classe, dans le lit de Jeremy avec ce dernier au-dessus d'elle, bien entendu.

C'est ainsi qu'elle quitta Jeremy, emportant simplement un sac à dos contenant ses affaires et rien d'autre. Elle loua un appartement pas cher et c'est là qu'elle découvrit qu'elle était enceinte de six semaines de l'enfant de Jeremy. Elle pleura.

Elle fut exclue de Juillard, et fut contrainte d'exercer des petits boulots pour gagner sa vie. Sans Mme Cole, qui vivait à côté de chez elle, elle ne s'en serait jamais sortie.

Un petit matin de Mars, Brittany donna naissance à une magnifique petite Brooklyn Pierce.

A présent, elle rentrait chez elle, dans ce même appartement où l'attendait sa fille.

Mme Cole préparait deux tasses pleines de café lorsque Brittany entra dans le petit salon. Des photos et des dessins aux couleurs variées, tous signés de Brooklyn, étaient accrochés un peu partout autour de la pièce et cela fit sourire la blonde.

S'il y avait une chose pour illuminer sa journée, c'était bien Brooklyn.

-Bonjour, Brittany, la salua la vieille femme avec un sourire.

-Bonjour, Mme Cole. Merci d'avoir gardé Brooklyn pendant que j'étais partie, dit Brittany avec gratitude.

-Ce n'était rien voyons, ma chère, lui répondit-elle en avalant une gorgée de son café et en s'installant au comptoir.

Après quelques gorgées de plus, elle regagna la porte et Brittany la remercia une nouvelle fois rapidement. Mme Cole promit d'être de retour dans la soirée, et Brittany l'étreignit avec reconnaissance.

Brittany retournait dans le salon lorsqu'elle entendit un froissement de draps provenant de la chambre. Elle y trouva sa fille assise et frottant ses yeux encore ensommeillé.

-Bonjour, ma chérie ! Roucoula-t-elle alors qu'elle s'asseyait au bord du lit qu'elles partageaient.

-Bonjour, maman… babilla la petite fille de presque quatre ans.

-Tu as bien dormi ? Demanda Brittany en ébouriffant les cheveux blonds de sa fille.

-Oui, répondit Brooklyn en souriant de toutes ses dents. J'ai école aujourd'hui ?

-Ouais. Allez, on va te préparer pour l'école, dit Brittany alors qu'elle enlevait le pyjama de la petite et l'entrainait vers la douche.

Brooklyn avait ses yeux, ses cheveux, son nez, et même son sourire. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Jeremy chez elle, à part, peut-être ses hautes pommettes, mais dans l'ensemble, Brooklyn ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux à Brittany, dans une version plus jeune.

L'enfant sortit de la salle de bain, propre et souriante en faisait signe à se mère de l'aider à s'habiller. Le travail de Brittany en tant que mère de Brooklyn ne faisait que commencer.

Elle emmena Brooklyn à l'école, à pied, et fit ensuite les courses. Après cela, elle se rendit à la laverie automatique et lava tous les vêtements qu'elle put. Durant le reste de l'après-midi, elle fit le ménage dans l'appartement et il était presque quatre heures lorsqu'elle eut terminé. Elle donna un rapide goûté à Brooklyn et fit le dîner pour cette dernière et Mme Cole avant d'aller travailler. A cinq heures, elle avait déjà préparé tout ce qu'il fallait pour sa fille et tout ce dont elle pourrait avoir besoin.

Elle se glissa sous la douche et laissa l'eau couler le long de son corps. Quinze minutes plus tard, elle ressortait de la salle de bain et portait ses vêtements de travail habituels : un chemisier qui jurait légèrement avec le reste de ses vêtements, un pantalon bon marché, une paire de chaussures presque hors d'usage, son manteau à la main.

Depuis que Brooklyn était entrée dans sa vie, elle avait toujours fait passer les besoins de sa fille avant les siens, elle les considérait comme bien plus importants. C'était ainsi qu'elle voyait les choses.

Brittany attachait ses cheveux blonds en un chignon désordonné lorsque quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte. Elle savait que c'était Mme Cole.

-Bonsoir, dit la vieille dame toujours aussi souriante.

-Bonsoir, Mme Cole, répondit Brittany en lançant un sourire chaleureux à celle qui lui était apparue comme une mère à travers toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait dû traverser depuis qu'elle avait Brooklyn.

-Chérie, il est six heures moins le quart, tu devrais partir maintenant, annonça Mme Cole en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

-Non, je dois faire la vaisselle d'abord, l'informa Brittany en se dirigeant vers l'évier.

-Non, Brook et moi allons la faire. Pars, maintenant. On ne veut pas que tu sois en retard, d'accord ? Intervint Mme Cole avec une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule de Brittany.

-Très bien, très bien. J'y vais, céda Brittany en souriant tandis qu'elle s'excusait.

Elle dévala le hall rapidement à exactement 18H05, et s'arrêta devant la porte principale de l'immeuble. Peut-être que ce n'était tout simplement pas son jour, où bien la chance n'était pas avec elle car la porte refusa de s'ouvrir et resta fermée jusqu'à ce qu'elle la force.

Son pied heurta violement la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit finalement, non sans un grand fracas. Elle regarda sa montre : il était 18H14. Elle sprinta jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, mais elle devait vraiment avoir la poisse car le bus qui la prenait habituellement à cette heure-ci, était déjà à l'arrêt suivant. Elle s'immobilisa, débâtant de ce qu'elle devait faire ou pas. Puis elle décida qu'elle prendrait simplement le bus de 18H30.

Elle arriva vingt minutes en retard au café, et Jessica, la manager la mit en garde.

-Désolée, la porte de mon immeuble était bloquée et j'ai dû l'enfoncer, s'excusa Brittany.

-Ecoute, Britt, je sais que c'est dur pour toi, et j'ai vraiment besoin de toi ici, mais tu ne peux pas être en retard en permanence, tu le sais. Je sais, ce n'est pas facile pour toi d'être ici, de faire ceci ou cela, et je veux simplement que tu gardes ce boulot, parce que tu dois subvenir aux besoins de Brook, donc essaye de faire plus attention la prochaine fois, d'accord ? Dit Jessica en soupirant.

-Oui, bien sûr.

Les larmes commencèrent à affluer aux coins des yeux de Brittany. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais lorsque les gens lui disaient d'agir de telle ou telle façon parce qu'elle avait Brook, elle avait envie de pleurer. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, cependant. Elle savait que ce n'était pas de la faute de Brooklyn, si les choses étaient ainsi. Mais les gens lui donnaient l'impression qu'elle était un cas désespéré. Elle avait l'impression que le monde entier lui criait à la figure qu'elle méritait cette vie.

Peut-être que lorsque, au lycée, Santana lui disait qu'elle réussirait sa vie, peut-être… peut-être que Santana avait mal visé.

Les larmes étaient sur le point de couler car qu'elle pensait encore une fois à **ELLE**. Elle courut donc jusqu'aux toilettes, et là, elle s'effondra en larme.

Cinq minutes et quelques Kleenex plus tard, Brittany était de nouveau sur pieds et servait du café comme si de rien était. Elle servit toutes les boissons qu'on lui commanda et déjà, il était deux heures du matin. L'endroit était silencieux, morne comme un cimetière et Brittany sentit ses paupières se faire lourdes.

Cette fois, elle tenta de compter tous les angles perpendiculaires du carrelage qui recouvrait le sol.

-Trois cent quarante-trois, marmonna-t-elle en tendant le cou.

Dos à la porte, elle était tellement absorbée par sa tâche qu'elle ne l'avait même pas entendue s'ouvrir.

-Pourrais-je avoir une tasse d'expresso, s'il vous plait, demanda une voix rauque et familière qui flotta jusqu'aux oreilles de Brittany.

La blonde tourna la tête dans la direction d'où provenait la voix plus vite que la foudre ne traverse le ciel. Pour peu, les yeux de Brittany aurait presque pu lui sortir de la tête et rouler au sol dans un bruit sourd, tandis qu'elle dévisageait la personne qui se tenait quelques mètres devant elle. La jeune femme qui lui faisait face arborait la même expression de pur choc et de surprise.

-Brittany ? dit la jeune femme, parlant en première.

Sa voix était rauque et ces quelques mots semblaient avoir été difficilement expulsés de ses cordes vocales, ou non… plutôt arrachés des profondeurs de sa gorge.

Brittany resta là, bouche bée, imprimant l'image de la jeune femme sur sa rétine comme si elle voulait que celle-ci y reste gravée. Elle était toujours la même, à part dans le choix de ses vêtements. A sa grande surprise la jeune femme l'appela une nouvelle fois, mais elle resta bouche bée. Car la femme qui se tenait devant elle, dans toute sa ravissante beauté et gloire, était la femme dont elle était tombée amoureuse, et dont elle tomberait encore amoureuse, elle le savait. Elle en était certaine.

-San… tana…, réussit à articuler Brittany.

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver au début de la semaine prochaine ou même avant si je n'est pas de contre-temps. J'essaierais de poster à intervalles réguliers. Notez que cette fanfiction, tout comme l'originale, fera six chapitres.**


	2. Chapter 2

**N.A: Voilà, comme promis, le second chapitre! Je tiens vraiment à remercier covergirls06, TatieSnixxx, Juju8, HiHoCheerio pour leur reviews qui m'ont fait vraiment plaisir (ainsi qu'à Carly Cisco)! :D J'espère que vous aimerez toujours autant ce chapitre.**

**Glee ne m'appartient toujours pas, tout comme cette histoire qui est la propriété de Carly Cisco.**

* * *

-Brittany ? Réussit à demander encore une fois Santana qui n'est croyait pas ses yeux.

-Hey, vous allez simplement rester là à vous regarder sans rien faire, ou la blonde va prendre ma commande ? dit un homme de forte carrure de l'autre côté de la pièce. Cela ramena brutalement Brittany à la réalité.

La réalité qui était qu'elle était en train de fixer Santana, et elle venait juste de remarquer que la Latina était magnifiquement habillée avec son manteau Chanel hors de prix. Et tout à coût, elle sentit sa gorge se nouer de nouveau. Mais cette fois, c'était beaucoup plus douloureux.

Car elle savait que Santana Lopez n'appartenait plus à son monde désormais. Il était plutôt clair que Santana avait bien réussi dans la vie et qu'elle n'était pas en manque d'argent.

-Jess, appela Brittany et l'autre femme hocha la tête.

-Ok, quelle est votre commande ? demanda Jess en faisant face à Santana, tandis que Brittany s'éclipsait en direction de l'homme à la forte corpulence.

Elle prit la commande de ce dernier, rejoignit Damian, un autre employé, demanda un café latte et le rapporta rapidement à l'homme qui commençait à s'impatienter.

-Je voudrais une tasse d'expresso, répéta Santana en fronçant les sourcils à l'adresse de Jessica. Et je veux parler à l'une de vos employés, peut-elle s'assoir avec moi ?

-Que voulez-vous à Brittany ? demanda froidement Jessica.

-J'ai besoin de lui parler. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous payerais en compensation si c'est cela qui vous inquiète, répondit Santana en levant le menton avec arrogance, indiquant à Jessica qu'elle venait de passer en mode garce et qu'elle lui conseillait vivement de se rétracter. Jessica reçut le message et se précipita vers Brittany qui était déjà derrière le comptoir.

-Et amenez aussi un café au lait et à la cannelle, ajouta Santana un peu plus fort afin que Jessica l'entende.

-Britt, elle veut te parler, annonça Jessica. Elle a commandé un expresso et un café au lait et à la cannelle.

Brittany se mit à triturer le bout de sa blouse. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler… enfin si, elle le voulait, mais elle ne savait pas comment, ou pourquoi, ou ce dont elles allaient parler. La dernière fois qu'elles avaient parlées, c'était i ans et cela ne c'était pas bien terminé. Elles avaient fini par se dire au revoir.

-Tiens, prend ça. Vas-y ! Lui ordonna Jessica en la poussant à aller vers Santana. La brune attendait tranquillement, frappant la table de ses ongles vernis de rouge, et observant prudemment la salle.

Brittany prit une profonde inspiration et apporta le plateau où étaient posés l'expresso et le café au lait et à la cannelle, à son ex-petite amie.

Elle se tenait maladroitement à côté de la table et regarda Santana.

-Voici votre café, madame.

-Oh, s'il te plait, Brittany, dit Santana en réprimant un petit rire.

_Elle n'appelait jamais Brittany par son prénom complet_.

Brittany avala sa salive avec difficulté et posa les cafés sur la table. Elle pouvait se sentir observée, et par là elle pouvait sentir que c'était Santana qui l'observait.

-Assis-toi, lui proposa Santana parlant soudain plus doucement. Brittany on doit parler.

Brittany pris le siège de l'autre côté de la table. Elle se mit à triturer son annulaire droit avec son pouce et son index gauche. Santana sourit en voyant Brittany agir ainsi.

-Tu n'as pas changé, Britt, constata-t-elle avec nostalgie.

Elle leva les yeux vers Brittany.

-Prend le café au lait et à la cannelle. Je sais que c'est ton préféré.

Tandis qu'elle portait la tasse à ses lèvres, Brittany croisa le regard de Santana. C'était une chose qu'elle préférait éviter lorsqu'elle lui parlait – regarder dans les yeux de Santana Lopez. Mais elle le fit quand même, et elle le regretta presque instantanément.

Elle y vit de la tristesse. Une tristesse si intense que même Brittany pu sentir la douleur qu'ils reflétaient. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se sentie coupable. Elle se sentait tellement coupable de ne pas avoir cherché plus ardemment Santana dans New York.

-Est-ce que ça va, Britt ? demanda Santana en se penchant vers elle pour examiner les yeux de Brittany. Tu as l'air un peu maladive, tu sais.

-Je vais bien, Santana.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué, comment va ta vie ? l'interrogea Santana. Tu as été prise à Juillard ?

Brittany eut un temps d'arrêt. Elle ne pouvait pas raconter à Santana ce qui lui était arrivé. Que se passerait-il si elle apprenait ce qui c'était passé, puis se moquait d'elle ? Elle pouvait supporter les moqueries des autres personnes, mais si Santana le faisait, elle n'y survivrait pas. Même sachant que Santana ne lui appartenait plus, si cette dernière la rejetait et la regardait de haut, cela la briserait.

-J'y suis entrée, répondit doucement Brittany.

-Waouh, je suis tellement fière de toi, Brittany, s'enthousiasma Santana avec un sourire, même si ce sourire avec quelque chose de triste.

-J'ai laissé tomber, Santana, dit Brittany la tête basse observant une poussière qui trainait au sol avec un peu trop d'attention. Elle ne pouvait pas regarder Santana lorsqu'elle mentait. Elle ne pouvait pas. Et elle ne pouvait pas supporter de voir le visage de Santana emplit de déception.

Elle ne pouvait pas le lui faire savoir.

-Oh. Je suis désolée... Bon, maintenant que je suis de retour en ville, peut-être que l'on pourrait essayer de rattraper le temps perdu. Je n'ai pas vu d'autre gleek du lycée depuis trois ans. Donc peut-être qu'on pourrait reprendre contact ? demanda Santana.

-Ouais, bien sûr, répondit Brittany, sans vraiment y réfléchir.

Soudain, une serviette de table avec un numéro de téléphone griffonné dessus, vint s'agiter sous son nez.

-Appelle-moi, lui proposa Santana avec un sourire. Tu m'as vraiment manqué.

-Toi aussi, Santana. Tu m'as manqué. Toi et tous les autres membres du glee club, vous m'avez manqué, acquiesça Brittany en lui souriant en retour.

-Tu me raccompagnes à l'extérieur ? Je viens juste d'arriver à New York aujourd'hui, et je suis vraiment fatiguée. Peut-être que ce weekend où à un autre moment, tu sais, on pourrait se voir, dit Santana avec un sourire un peu plus authentique.

-Ouais, bien sûr, se retrouva à répondre Brittany en se levant elle aussi.

Santana et elles allèrent jusqu'à la porte, puis jusqu'au parking. Les hypothèses de Brittany selon lesquelles, Santana était extrêmement riche se confirmèrent lorsque la brune se dirigea vers une élégante BMW noire et ouvrit la portière.

-Brittany, dit Santana en prenant la main de la blonde dans les siennes. J'espère que rien n'a changé en ce qui concerne notre amitié. Si tu as besoin de moi, tu as mon numéro. Donc, s'il te plait, n'hésite pas à m'appeler.

Brittany hocha simplement la tête, voulant en terminer au plus vite. Santana sourit, puis se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser rapidement sur la joue, avant de monter dans la voiture et quitter le parking. Brittany, de son côté, regagna promptement le restaurant.

-Qui était cette femme ? demanda Jessica à Brittany tandis que cette dernière reprenait sa place derrière le comptoir. Elle ressemblait à l'une de ces garces blindées de billets, toute droite sortie d'un magazine de mode et ramenée à la vie.

Brittany fut très tentée de dire « elle est mon ex-petite amie » mais elle se ravisa. Elle se contenta donc de sourire.

-Nous sommes allées au lycée ensembles et nous étions toutes les deux dans la même équipe de cheerleaders.

-Waouh, se contenta de commenter Jessica avec un petit sourire, sachant que Brittany n'en dirait pas plus.

Le service de Brittany se termina quelques heures plus tard après l'incident et elle rentrait à présent chez elle. Elle s'assit sur le même siège que d'habitude. C'était la même chose, le même bus qu'elle prenait toujours, le même genre de personnes, les mêmes visages endormis. Mais aujourd'hui était différent. Ce n'était pas la même chose.

Ce jour-là, Brittany n'essaya pas de regarder le visage des autres gens.

Brittany ne cessait de penser à ce que Santana dirait et penserait si elle apprenait qu'elle avait déjà une fille de presque quatre ans.

Son statut social lui avait toujours importé. Cela faisait mal à Brittany de regarder Brook observer les jouets qu'elle aurait aimé avoir, mais l'argent ne tombait pas du ciel, et Brook grandissait en sachant qu'elles n'en avaient pas suffisamment.

Elle arriva à son appartement, déposa ses affaires et commença à préparer celles de Brook pour l'école. Elle fit un couler un bain immédiatement après que Mme Cole soit partie. Elle observa Brook qui dormait paisiblement puis regarda sa montre. Il était temps qu'elle réveille la petite, si elles ne voulaient pas être en retard.

-Coucou, petite marmotte, réveille-toi… dit Brittany secouant gentiment la petite fille.

-Maman ? demanda cette dernière en frottant ses yeux endormis.

-Hey, ma chérie, il est temps de te lever et de te préparer pour l'école, expliqua Brittany en souriant à sa fille.

-D'accord.

L'enfant se leva et tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain pour aller au petit coin. Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Brittany alla ouvrir.

Dès que le battant s'écarta, elle laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise.

-Salut, dit Santana avec un grand sourire. J'ai amené le petit déjeuner.

-Salut, répondit Brittany légèrement gênée et Santana remarqua immédiatement la ligne rigide et tendue que formait les lèvres de la blonde.

Les épaules de Santana s'affaissèrent et son sourire disparut de son joli visage.

-Est-ce que… est-ce que j'ai interrompu quelque chose ? Demanda Santana d'une voix tellement contrite qu'elle sembla avoir du mal à dire ces quelques mots.

-Maman, s'exclama Brooklyn en débarquant dans le salon.

Mais la petite s'arrêta net dans son élan lorsqu'elle aperçut Santana dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le visage de Brittany était mortifié. Elle regarda Santana attendant sa réaction, puis elle regarda ses pieds.

-Elle est à toi ?

Santana observait Brittany qui gardait la tête basse. Il y avait de l'incrédulité dans sa voix, et Brittany eut des visions de Santana lui disant à quel point elle était déçue. Sans doute avec un ou deux jurons, moqueries et insultes que la Latina jetterait à son adresse. Peut-être même que les mots « pute » ou « traînée » viendraient faire un tour par là.

-Ouais, réussi à articuler Brittany en levant les yeux vers Santana, s'attendant à voir ricaner de la Latina.

-Elle n'est pas de Sam, hein ? demanda Santana d'une voix horrifiée, puis elle se mit à rire. Désolée, je sais qu'elle ne l'est pas. Je ne vois pas de ressemblances. En plus, elle est bien trop belle pour venir de Bouche de Mérou.

Brooklyn sourit à Santana, un sourire que cette dernière retourna à la plus jeune Pierce.

-Bonjour, étrangère, dit Brook en la saluant de la main.

-Bonjour, ma belle. Je m'appelle Santana. Tu es vraiment magnifique, répondit Santana en s'agenouillant.

Puis souriant à Brittany elle reprit :

-Elle te ressemble tellement.

Brittany resta debout, immobile, les pieds comme collés au sol. Elle n'avait pas vu Santana se moquer, l'insulter ou bien s'en aller. A la place, son ex-petite amie était là, agenouillée devant sa fille en l'appelant « ma belle ».

Si elle avait su que Santana allait réagir ainsi, elle n'aurait pas hésité à lui dire avant.

-Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda Santana à la petite fille, qui agrippait maintenant la jambe droite de Brittany.

-Brook…yn, babilla l'enfant.

C'était la première fois qu'un adulte lui parlait avec autant d'attention, enfin, si ce n'est sa mère.

-Brook-quoi ? répéta Santana les sourcils froncés en confusion.

-Son nom est Brooklyn, répondit silencieusement Brittany.

-Tana, sourit Brooklyn toutes dents dehors.

Puis l'enfant leva la main vers la brune pour que cette dernière lui en tape cinq, ce qu'elle fit avec plaisir.

-Hey Brook, intervint Santana attirant l'attention de la petite fille. On pourrait prendre notre petit déjeuner ensembles, ça te va ?

Le nez de Brooklyn se fronça et elle tira la langue comme si elle réfléchissait intensément. Santana sourit à la vue de cette mimique, car Brook agissait exactement comme Brittany.

-Entre, proposa Brittany en s'écartant pour permettre à Santana de passer. Brooklyn suivit sa toute nouvelle amie dans la cuisine et Brittany prépara la nourriture.

-Comment m'as-tu trouvée, Santana. Comment as-tu su où j'habitais ? demanda Brittany tandis qu'elle déposait un pancake dans l'assiette de Brook.

-Et bien, j'ai demandé, dit Santana. A quelques personnes, ajouta-t-elle rapidement.

-D'accord, qui sont les personnes auxquelles tu as demandé ? L'interrogea Brittany une nouvelle fois.

-J'ai demandé à Jessica aujourd'hui. Tu sais, cette fille pas très grande du café dans lequel tu travailles ? C'est à elle que j'ai parlé. J'y suis allé tôt ce matin et je lui ai demandé, expliqua Santana en plantant sa fourchette dans un morceau de framboise.

-Ok, répondit simplement Brittany.

Son esprit explorait déjà les différentes options qui s'ouvraient à elle pour assassiner Jessica Reed.

Le repas fut bientôt terminé et Brittany et Brook était déjà prêtes à partir. Ce qui signifiait que Santana allait devoir partir elle aussi. Brittany avait espéré que la brune serait simplement partie et l'aurait oubliée. Mais Santana semblait avoir d'autres plans.

-Tu sais, je ne suis pas vraiment pressée, donc peut-être que je pourrais vous déposer toutes les deux, offrit Santana.

-Santana, on ne veut surtout pas s'imp...

-Non, Britt, je veux le faire. Je me suis trop éclipsée de ta vie. Tu étais ma meilleure amie et je me suis contentée de disparaître donc je tiens vraiment à faire cela, dit Santana en secouant la tête. Et ne m'appelle pas Santana, tu ne m'appelais pas comme ça lorsque nous étions plus jeunes.

-Désolé, San. Mais tu en as fait suffisamment. Je veux dire que tu en as fait déjà bien plus que…

-Non, s'il te plait…

Brittany pouvait sentir le ton boudeur dans les mots de Santana.

-ça marche, lui accorda la blonde. Mais juste pour cette fois, d'accord ?

-Bien sûr, merci.

Elles roulèrent dans la BMW de Santana jusqu'à l'école de Brooklyn. Tout le monde se retourna pour voir Brittany et Santana sortir de la voiture et déposer Brooklyn.

Brittany tenait le sac à dos de Brooklyn et Santana avait accompagné cette dernière jusqu'aux marches. L'enfant fit au revoir de la main à Santana et serra Brittany dans ses petits bras avant de passer joyeusement les portes.

Le chemin du retour, se fit sous le signe de la maladresse tandis que Santana et Brittany se regardaient en coin. Plus d'une fois, elles se surprirent l'une et l'autre à se regarder mutuellement avant de reporter leurs yeux sur la route ou les arbres au dehors.

-Où est le père de Brook ? demanda Santana sans prévenir. Non pas que je voudrais mettre mon nez dans tes affaires, non ce n'est pas cela.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse de la part de Brittany. Santana sentit la frustration s'emparer d'elle.

-Si tu ne veux pas, tu n'as pas à répon…

-J'ai été violée.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama Santana en écrasant brutalement la pédale de frein par accident, braquant pour faire s'arrêter la voiture sur le bas-côté. Pardon, quoi ?!

-C'est amusant, dit Brittany en souriant avec mélancolie au travers des larmes qui commençaient à couler sur son visage. C'est amusant, et ironique, et douloureux, et frustrant, et fatigant.

Santana reste immobile, observant Brittany – la fille dont elle était tombée amoureuse, la femme avec laquelle elle aurait dû se marier, la femme qu'elle aimerait pour toujours – s'effondrer juste sous ses yeux.

-Britt…

-Je t'ai dit de partir pour New York, et tu l'as fait. J'ai eu mon diplôme cette année-là, et je suis entrée à Juillard. Je t'ai attendue Santana, mais tu n'étais plus là. J'ai commencé à penser que tu voulais simplement rester à l'écart. J'étais seule. Depuis cet Octobre, où tu étais revenue de Louisville et avais… rompu non-officiellement avec moi, j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait un trou béant dans ma poitrine. Parce que tu avais résidé là, que tu avais la clé de cette porte et que personne à part toi ne pouvait l'ouvrir.

Brittany pleurait ouvertement et lorsqu'elle sentit que l'air dans la voiture devenait trop oppressant pour elle, elle déverrouilla la portière et l'ouvrit. Elle se précipita à l'air libre, sur la route.

-Britt… Britt ! cria Santana en courant après la blonde.

_Elle n'allait pas la laisser partir, pas maintenant, pas une seconde fois._

-J'ai essayé si fort de passer à autre chose, Santana. Je ne pouvais tout simplement. J'ai continué jusqu'à mon cinquième semestre et j'ai rencontré Jeremy. Il était pétillant, heureux et aimant. J'ai pensé que c'était le bon et j'ai emménagé avec lui. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est qu'il était un monstre. Il m'a frappé, abusé de moi. Et je l'ai surpris en train de me tromper un jour. Ils étaient en train de coucher dans mon lit. Je l'ai quitté ce jour-là. Quelques semaines plus tard, j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte. Je me suis faite virée de Juillard. J'ai dû enchainer les petits boulots. Voilà ma triste histoire, Santana. J'aurais simplement… J'aurais juste souhaité que soyons ensembles quand je suis arrivée à New York. J'aurais sans doute eu une vie meilleure. Je ne t'accuse pas de tout cela, Santana. Je comprendrais que tu veuilles partir maintenant, si tu as une famille, je comprendrais. Mais s'il te plait, ne laisse pas Brooklyn sentir et penser que tu l'aimes si tu ne peux pas rester. S'il te plait, Santana. Cela la brisera.

-J'aime ta fille, Brittany.

-Ne fait pas ça, Santana. J'ai déjà été dans cette situation avant, lorsque les gens te font croire qu'ils vont rester, mais ils ne réussissent pas à tenir leur promesse, parce qu'ils le font par compassion et non par amour. Même certaines personnes qui disaient le faire par amour on aussi laissé tomber.

Santana ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un mélange de douleur, culpabilité et angoisse en entendant les paroles de Brittany. C'était comme si quelqu'un venait de la gifler en plein visage.

-Je ne pourrais jamais, jamais, jamais te quitter Brittany. Je suis désolée, j'ai le sentiment qu'il y a un peu de ma faute aussi là-dedans. Mais si tu pouvais me donner une autre chance, si tu me donnais une autre chance, Brittany Pierce, je le ferais pour toi, je ferais tout pour toi et Brook.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, Santana. Je t'ai laissé partir. Pardonne-moi, si je n'ai pas crût en nous autant que je l'aurais dû. Mais ce qui est fait est fait, Santana. Tu ne peux plus revenir dans ma vie. Tu n'appartiens pas à notre vie parce que nous sommes de mondes différents maintenant, Santana.

-Est-ce que c'est parce que… parce que je ne me suis pas montrée pendant six ans, ou bien est-ce que c'est parce que tu es serveuse, et que je conduis une BMW et que tu as peur que l'on te colle une étiquette ? Demanda Santana, sachant que l'une ou l'autre des réponses la blesserait profondément.

-C'est un peu des deux, Santana. Regarde, je ne te hais pas. Je ne veux tout simplement pas que tu complique nos vies, et plus spécialement celle de Brooklyn. Elle est déjà blessée. Elle est née avec la moitié de l'amour qu'elle mérite et à cause de cela, elle pense qu'elle n'est que la moitié d'une personne. Elle a été chahutée, et traitée de tous les noms. Elle est fille unique, Santana. N'essaye pas de lui peindre un ciel bleu, lorsqu'à la fin, tu partiras et le transformera en pluie. Ne lui donne pas trop d'espoirs, pour qu'elle tombe finalement de haut. Parce que, autant que j'en aille envie, la dernière que je veux voir, c'est Brooklyn pleurer et être triste.

-Voyons, Britt. Tu sais que je t'aime. Rien ne pourra changer cela. S'il te plait, donne-moi une autre chance.

-Les choses ont déjà changées, Santana. Nous ne sommes plus les adolescentes dominées par nos hormones et affolées par l'alcool que nous étions. Merde, j'ai déjà près de 26 ans et toi aussi. Nous sommes des adultes à présent, dit Brittany en laissant échapper un triste rire.

Santana regarda Brittany, se demandant à quel point son ex-petite amie avait changé. Voyant que ce n'était pas un argument en sa faveur, Santana changea l'angle de la conversation :

-Peut-être qu'on devrait juste, rentrer à la maison, Brittany.

-Peut-être. Peut-être que c'est ce que nous devrions faire, répondit faiblement Brittany.

Elle suivit Santana jusqu'à l'intérieur de la voiture, et elles se rassirent en silence tandis que la brune conduisait en direction de l'appartement de la blonde.

-Je suis allée à Stanford, dit Santana en brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

-Tu es docteur ?

-Ouais, on dirait bien. J'ai travaillé pour Médecins sans frontières pendant un an et j'ai étudié le Business et le Management ces douze derniers mois, expliqua Santana en essayant de paraître aussi humble que possible.

-Je n'ai pas de quoi me vanter, entendit-elle Brittany murmurer.

- ça n'a pas d'importance. Tu es toujours aussi incroyablement sexy et tu sers le café comme si tu dansais, laissa échapper Santana et instantanément son visage devint rouge.

-Lopez, la réprimanda Brittany en souriant, tu ne changeras jamais.

Santana déposa Brittany à son appartement et elle prit rapidement sa décision. Elle ne laisserait pas Brittany s'éloigner. Elle allait se battre pour elle. Elle ne laisserait pas tomber. Elle ne ferait pas ce qu'elle avait fait six ans auparavant. Parce que Brittany valait toutes les peines du monde, et qu'elle était tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

* * *

**Je suis en période d'examen jusqu'à la fin de la semaine :(, je ne pourrais donc pas poster le chapitre suivant avant lundi prochain probablement. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre! **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**N.A: Et voilà, comme promis, un autre chapitre! J'ai survécu à ma semaine d'exams et je suis donc là pour vous poster le troisième chapitre. Merci à tous pour vos reviews (qui font toujours autant plaisir) et pour continuer à lire cette traduction.**

**Comme toujours Glee ne m'appartient pas, tout comme cette fanfiction.**

* * *

La lumière du soleil réveilla Santana et elle parvint à atteindre sa salle de bain sans se cogner ou tomber. Elle n'était pas vraiment le genre de personne à être du matin. Passant de sa chambre à la salle de bain, elle prit une douche rapide. Elle grommela en regardant son téléphone et en réalisant qu'elle avait une réunion dans la branche de l'hôpital dirigé par son père, dans deux heures.

Elle se changea sans attendre et observa son reflet dans le miroir. Elle était toujours la même qu'au lycée, bien que sa tenue soit maintenant composée d'escarpins, d'une veste de costume, d'un pantalon de flanelle noir assorti et de la blouse de médecin qui va avec. Elle jura qu'elle avait l'air pire que Berry le hobbit habillée comme ça.

Elle conduisit rapidement jusqu'à l'hôpital et rencontra le directeur.

-Bonjour, Dr. Lopez, dit l'homme en souriant cordialement, bien que Santana ne puisse pas vraiment le voir à cause de l'énorme moustache pareille à de la barbe à papa qui couvrait sa bouche.

-S'il vous plait, monsieur, le Dr. Lopez est mon père. Appelez-moi, Mademoiselle Lopez ou Santana, répondit la Latina.

-Très bien, Mademoiselle Lopez, reprit le directeur en riant. Je suis Dan Hammond.

Il tendit la main vers elle et Santana la prit à contrecœur.

-Eh bien, balbutia-t-elle, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Dr. Hammond.

-Pour moi de même, sourit Dan. La réunion a lieu là-bas, Mademoiselle Lopez.

Santana s'assit en bout de table, écouta attentivement le discours, levant parfois la main pour poser des questions sur certains points qui ne lui semblaient pas clairs. Chacun des visages autours de la table lui accordaient son attention. Ils semblaient apprécier son génie. Son père était assis à l'autre bout de la table ovale de conférence et hochait la tête à ses suggestions. Lorsque la réunion de deux heures fut terminée, tout le monde fut invité à aller déjeuner.

-Santana, viens-ici, dit son père en lui faisant signe de venir s'assoir avec lui pendant le repas.

-Alors, comment c'était ? Je veux dire travailler pour une cause volontaire ? J'ai entendu dire que tu avais travaillé pour Médecins Sans Frontières ? demanda Dan à Santana tandis qu'il portait un morceau de côtelette d'agneau à sa bouche.

-Oh, c'est génial. Excepté les jours où il pleut. Une fois, nous avons dû affronter la pluie et la boue collante. Mais là encore, j'ai réalisé que je devrais être heureuse. Alors j'ai sauté dans la boue et j'ai fait une petite danse du bonheur et vous savez quoi ? La pluie s'est arrêtée, s'exclama Santana en plaisantant.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

-Ouais, c'est bien, riez. Si vous ne le faîte pas mon père virera vos pauvres petites fesses, ajouta-t-elle en souriant et tout le monde se tût.

-Nan, je jouais juste avec vos sentiments ! dit-elle en souriant comme une idiote.

Son père éclata de rire plus fort que les autres et bientôt ils rirent tous hystériquement.

Soudain, son portable se mît à vibrer, lui signalant qu'il s'agissait d'un appel. Elle s'excusa promptement et courût jusqu'aux toilettes.

-Je vous préviens, j'espère que…

-San, c'est moi, Brittany. Je suis vraiment désolée de te dérangée. Je te dérange ? demanda Brittany à l'autre bout du fil, sa voix était paniquée, et elle paraissait essoufflée.

-Non. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Brook a eu un accident à l'école. Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander, mais est-ce que tu pourrais s'il te plait… Elle reprit son souffle. S'il te plait, aller la chercher et voir comment elle va s'il te plait…

L'estomac de Santana sembla descendre d'un cran.

-Bien sûr, j'en serais très heureuse. Attends, je vais conduire jusque là-bas, et puis la récupérer pour l'après-midi. Ensuite, nous pourrions aller te chercher à la fin de ton service et puis nous pourrions toutes retourner à la maison ensemble. Ça te va ?

-Tu n'as pas à faire tout ça…

-Sérieusement, Britt ? On va réellement se disputer pour ça maintenant ? Laisse-moi faire, ce que j'ai prévu, d'accord ?

Brittany prit un moment de considération, puis répondît :

-D'accord. Veille simplement sur Brook, s'il te plait.

-Je te couvre, Britt.

Santana retourna à la table de son père et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, lui disant qu'elle devait partir tout de suite car c'était un cas d'urgence. Elle quitta rapidement la pièce et heurta Dan Hammond sur son passage.

-Hey, où allez-vous Mademoiselle Lopez ? demanda-t-il.

-Oh, j'ai une urgence. Quelqu'un qui m'est important a eu un accident donc je dois me rendre là-bas, dit-elle avec désinvolture.

Et puis, cela la frappa, après que Dan ait regagné la salle. Elle avait dit que Brooklyn était importante pour elle. Oui, c'était vrai. Mais ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant, elle n'arrivait à le décrire que comme de l'amour maternel.

Elle en était presque certaine. Elle aimait Brook comme si elle était sa propre fille.

Elle marcha dans les couloirs à grands pas et se jeta dans sa voiture. Sa voiture elle-même vola à travers les rues principales de New York, sur les routes les moins fréquentées et elle arriva auprès des portes devant lesquelles elle avait déposé Brook il y a quelques jours. Elle savait qu'elle avait enfreint au moins 22 règles du code la route en chemin, mais elle s'en moquait.

Elle gagna directement l'infirmerie et se heurta à de nombreuses personnes tandis qu'elle essayait de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule des enfants qui encombrait les couloirs.

-Excusez-moi, marmonna-t-elle.

-Tana ! cria Brook depuis le bureau de l'infirmière.

Elle avait des coupures sur les bras et ses yeux étaient rouges d'avoir pleuré.

-Brook, j'étais tellement inquiète. Ta mère aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? l'interrogea Santana en faisant courir ses doigts bronzés à travers les cheveux blonds de la petite fille.

-Levi m'a poussé dans un arbuste, c'est pour ça que je me suis coupée, expliqua Brook.

-Levi ? répéta Santana.

-Ouais. Il est méchant. Je ne sais pas quel genre de parents il a, mais je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, reprit Brook, la lèvre inférieure tremblante, mais essayant de garder un air courageux sur le visage.

-Tout va bien Brook, tu peux pleurer, offrit Santana en ouvrant les bras pour serrer Brook contre elle.

-Je le déteste, gémît Brook sous les caresses réconfortantes de Santana.

Elle leva rapidement les yeux vers la Latina, puis sourît.

-Merci, Tana. Maman aurait été là, si elle ne devait pas être au travail.

-Je sais. Et je suis très fière de ta maman car c'est une personne incroyable et une maman géniale, dit Santana en souriant à Brooklyn.

Quelque part, au fin fond de son esprit, il y avait une pensée qui lui disait qu'elle voulait cela. Elle voulait réconforter Brook lorsqu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, elle voulait faire sourire Brook. Elle _le_ voulait.

-Tana, comment tu connais maman ? demanda Brook alors qu'elles attendaient que l'infirmière arrive.

-Quand est-ce que je l'ai rencontré, c'est ça ? Humm… fit Santana en prétendant ne pas se rappeler, et en tirant la langue comme si elle pensait intensément.

Brooklyn lui souriait radieusement en attendant sa réponse.

-Ah, je sais ! Nous avions à peu près ton âge lorsque Tana et ta maman se sont rencontrées pour la première fois. C'était à l'école. Tu ressembles vraiment à ta mère tout de suite. Elle s'était fait mal et pleurait aussi parce que Finn, le géant moche, lui avait tiré la langue, ce qui est dégoûtant tu sais, expliqua Santana en faisant des grimaces et Brooklyn éclata de rire, du rire le plus adorable que Santana ait jamais entendu.

-Alors est-ce que maman pleurait à l'infirmerie aussi ? demanda Brook.

-Ouais. Elle pleurait comme… Tu as déjà entendu un loup hurler ?

Brooklyn hocha la tête.

-Tu as déjà entendu une vache meugler ?

Brooklyn hocha une nouvelle fois la tête.

-Tu peux imaginer ce que ça ferait s'ils hurlaient et meuglaient en même temps ? demanda Santana, appréciant l'intérêt que l'enfant lui portait.

-Terrible, horrible, répondit Brooklyn en souriant.

-Eh bien, elle pleurait comme ça lorsque l'infirmière lui a fait une piqure.

Brooklyn se tortilla sur son siège au mot « piqure » et Santana ne le manqua pas.

- Brook, écoute-moi, ça ne fait pas mal, d'accord ? Je suis docteur, donc tu peux me faire confiance.

Cela ne prit pas moins d'une seconde pour que Brook se mette à fixer la Latina avec des yeux écarquillés.

-Tu es docteur, Tana ?

-Ouais, sourît Santana. Je le suis.

-Est-ce que tu manges les enfants ? demanda innocemment Brook.

-Quels enfants ?

-Ceux qui ne mangent pas leurs légumes ? Maman m'a dit que si je ne les mangeais pas, le docteur me mangerait.

Brooklyn balançait nonchalamment ses jambes d'arrière en avant, en suçant son pouce.

-Oh, non, on ne les mange pas, les bonhommes verts le font. Ils vivent dans les hôpitaux et ils prétendent être des docteurs. Quelques fois, on les confond et les gens pensent qu'ils sont des docteurs mais ce n'est pas le cas, termina Santana en haussant les épaules.

-Tana, j'ai peur, chuchota Brooklyn à Santana alors que l'infirmière entrait.

-ça ne fera pas mal, ma chérie, dit Santana en posant une main sur la petite fille qui pleurnichait. Je suis juste là.

-Vous êtes sa mère ? demanda l'infirmière tandis qu'elle remplissait la seringue avec des antibiotiques.

-Euh, non… sa mère est une de mes amies. Sa maman travaillait donc je… euh, c'est moi qui suis venue ici, radota Santana tandis que l'infirmière se rapprochait d'elles.

Santana pris le bras de Brooklyn et regarda l'enfant avec confiance.

-Allons-y, tu es une grande fille, terminons-en avec ça, dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Tu es docteur, Tana. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de cette piqure ? Se lamenta Brooklyn.

-Bien sûr que tu as besoin de cette piqure, c'est pour éviter les infections, expliqua Santana. Ta maman serait vraiment en colère si tu ne la faisait pas.

Brooklyn plaqua une expression courageuse sur son visage tandis que l'infirmière plantait l'aiguille dans son bras. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, Santana alla lui parler. Après quelques minutes, elle revint vers Brooklyn avec son sac à dos et elle sourît à la petite blonde.

-Allez, rentrons à la maison, s'exclama la brune.

-D'accord.

Brooklyn se leva et Santana pris rapidement la main de la petite fille tandis qu'elles regagnèrent le parking de l'école. Santana fit assoir Brooklyn sur le siège passager et l'attacha précautionneusement. Elle observa l'enfant et cela lui remémora la dernière conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Brittany à propos de Brooklyn. Elle avait fait son choix.

-Hey, Brook, tu veux venir avec moi acheter une glace ?

-De la glace ? Ouaiiis ! Couina Brooklyn en rebondissant d'excitation sur son siège.

- Ne soit pas si Rachel Berry, l'avertît Santana.

-C'est quoi une Rachel Berry, Tana ?

Brooklyn se calma immédiatement et ses yeux curieux se concentrèrent désormais sur la Latina. Elle avait le nez froncé, les cheveux légèrement en bataille, et Santana caressa le crâne de Brooklyn pour les remettre en ordre. Elle sourît.

-Rachel était une fille très bruyante et larmoyante avec laquelle j'ai été au lycée.

Le sourire de Santana s'élargît à se souvenir.

-Est-ce que maman la connaît ?

-Ouais.

-Elles étaient amies ?

-En quelque sorte. Ta maman était amie avec tout le monde. C'est une personne très joyeuse, dit Santana en terminant de recoiffer la petite fille.

-Tu as tort, dit Brooklyn à voix basse.

En fait, c'était dit tellement doucement que lorsque Santana entendit les mots de la petite fille, elle eut l'impression que des blocs de pierres de deux tonnes venaient de s'écraser sur sa tête et que l'air était devenu trop épais pour ses poumons.

Peut-être que Brooklyn compris son état à ce moment-là, même si elle n'était qu'une enfant en bas-âge, car elle parla de nouveau pour expliquer :

-Maman pleure parfois la nuit, dans son sommeil. Je me réveille et elle pleure, et je sais qu'elle est triste.

Santana voulait pleurer. Elle avait besoin de pleurer. Brittany avait tellement changé et elle avait l'impression que c'était aussi de sa faute. Peut-être que si elle n'était pas partie… peut-être que si elle s'était un peu plus battue pour elles, les choses ne se seraient pas passées comme ça.

Elles n'auraient pas dû se passer comme ça.

-Tana, ça va ?

Brooklyn tendît la main et la posa sur la joue de Santana.

-Tana, on dirait que tu vas pleurer. Tu as le droit de pleure, tu sais. Tu m'as laissé pleurer dans le bureau de l'infirmière, tout à l'heure. Tu peux pleurer maintenant.

Et ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Elle pleura, elle pleura et s'effondra devant la petite fille de presque quatre ans. Brooklyn était là, lui tenant la main, et elle pleurait. Mais, lorsque Santana réalisa qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui les observait, elle retint ses sanglots et essuya les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux avec le dos de sa main.

-Tana, pourquoi tu pleures ? demanda Brooklyn.

-Euh… mon chien est mort. Il est mort hier, mentît Santana en serrant les dents.

-Je suis désolée.

Brooklyn tenta de caresser le dos de Santana pour la réconforter mais sa ceinture ne l'aidait pas et cela fit sourire Santana.

-Merci, Brook, dit la brune en embrassant le front de la petite.

-De rien, Tana.

-Prête pour aller acheter de la glace ? demanda Santana.

-Ouais ! s'écria Brooklyn tandis qu'elles quittaient le parking et se dirigèrent vers le centre-ville.

Brittany faisait les cents pas dans son salon exigu. Il était presque 19H30, mais Brooklyn et Santana n'étaient toujours pas sur le pas de sa porte. Elle avait appelé l'école et on lui avait dit que Brooklyn était partie avec Santana.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte et elle sprinta jusqu'à cette dernière.

Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, Santana transportait une Brooklyn endormie et tenait un sac en papier. Brittany s'écarta rapidement afin que Santana puisse entrer. La Latina tituba à travers la pièce et dans un dernier effort, déposa soigneusement Brooklyn sur le canapé.

-Désolée de t'avoir dérangé, Santana, dit Brittany en baissant la tête. Je veux dire, tu n'as plus grand-chose à voir avec nous à présent, mais j'étais si inquiète et je n'avais personne d'autre à qui le demander, excepter Mme Cole. Mais elle m'a dit qu'elle était chez sa sœur, donc… Je suis vraiment désolée, pour le désagrément que ça t'as causé.

-Tout va bien. Je n'aimais pas vraiment ce déjeuner de toute façon. Par ailleurs, Brook est de très bonne compagnie, tu sais.

Santana sourît et leva le visage de Brittany vers elle, d'un doigt sous son menton, pour que la blonde puisse la regarde dans les yeux.

-Ecoute, Santana, je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'avais pas à faire tout ça, dit Brittany. Je… Je voulais juste que tu ailles vérifier qu'elle allait bien, tu aurais pu la déposer à mon travail, tu sais…

-Non, Britt. J'en ai vraiment envie. Je veux dire…

Santana s'assît à côté de Brooklyn et souleva le sac de papier.

-Et si on allait dans la cuisine et qu'on en parlait en dînant ?

Il n'y avait rien que Brittany puisse faire, elle guida donc Santana jusqu'à la pièce adjacente et elle sortit ce qu'elle avait apporté. C'était du Chinois froid.

-Tu adorais manger Chinois, fit remarquer Santana en souriant tristement depuis son siège tandis que Brittany prenait place en face d'elle.

Toutefois, Brittany ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression qu'il s'agissait de bien plus que « d'aimer » manger Chinois. Elle ne pouvait même pas regarder Santana droit dans les yeux parce qu'elle se sentait trop coupable d'être aussi froide. Appelant Santana pour l'aider, puis lui disant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire avec elles.

-Ecoute, Britt… commença Santana en prenant la main libre de la blonde de l'autre côté de la table.

Instantanément, Brittany se tendît.

-Autant que je voudrais partir, je ne pourrais pas supporter de vivre en sachant que…

Elle s'arrêta à la moitié de sa phrase, pensant chacun de ses mots afin de ne pas heurter les sentiments de Brittany.

-Que nous sommes miséreuses ? C'est ça, Santana ? C'est ça que tu essayes de dire ? demanda tristement Brittany en repoussant l'assiette remplie devant elle.

-Non, Britt… dit Santana en secouant la tête, sans lâcher la main de Brittany.

-Alors qu'est-ce que c'est, Santana ? C'est le fait que nous étions meilleures amies au lycée ?

-Nous n'étions pas simplement meilleures amies, Brittany. Nous étions amantes, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, cracha Santana.

Ce n'était pas ce dont elle voulait parler.

-Je ne l'ai pas oublié, Santana ? Comment aurais-je pu ? J'ai passé chacun des jours de ces six années à souhaiter et espérer que tu reviendrais dans mes bras et je le souhaite toujours autant maintenant. Oui, tu étais mon ex-petite amie, mais dans mon cœur je savais, Santana, que tu resterais l'amour de ma vie. Que tu sois mariée à une autre personne ou pas, dit Brittany en colère.

La douleur dans sa voix était trop dure à supporter pour Santana.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne me donnes pas une autre chance, Brittany ? cria Santana, les larmes coulant abondamment sur ses joues.

Le dîner dans son assiette laissé de côté sans être entamé.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, Santana. Tu ne peux plus compliquer nos vies plus qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

-Laisse-moi simplement t'aimer Britt ! Gémît Santana. Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas le faire ?

Cette fois, Brittany ne répondit pas. Elle se tînt simplement là, regardant maladroitement la femme qu'elle avait aimée depuis le CE1. Elle ne pouvait pas lui donner de réponse. Elle ne pouvait pas…

-Je suis désolée, Santana… s'excusa Brittany d'une voix traînante.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Santana en laissant tomber ses bras de chaque côté de son corps. Je pensais que tu…. Je pensais que nous étions faîtes pour être ensembles.

-Ce n'est pas un conte de fée, déclara Brittany. Ce n'est pas la vie que nous voulions, Santana. Nous ne voulions pas ce stupide gâchis, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que nous voulions, mais ma vie… sans toi, elle craint… beaucoup… Britt, s'il te plait. Je t'aime toujours, alors… donne-moi simplement une dernière chance. Une dernière chance, Brittany, c'est tout ce que je demande. Une dernière chance et je ne la gâcherais pas une nouvelle fois. Je te le promets, plaida Santana, non… supplia Santana.

-Il est tard, Santana.

La voix de Santana se fit plus saccadée, tout comme sa respiration.

-Je crois que tu devrais rentrer chez toi, dit Brittany en se levant. Tu dois aller travailler demain.

Avec un soupir vaincu, Santana se leva à son tour et prit son manteau posé sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Puis elle embrassa Brooklyn pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit tandis que Brittany la regardait faire depuis l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. Elle hocha la tête pour dire au revoir à la blonde et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

Alors qu'elle tournait la poignée de la porte, elle sentit le regard de Brittany sur elle, et lorsqu'elle se retourna une dernière fois, elle vit les yeux bleus, nostalgiques et désireux de la blonde.

Elle avait déjà fait son choix.

Elle se battrait pour entrer de nouveau dans la vie de Brittany. Elle se battrait pour retrouver l'amour.

* * *

**Je vous poste le chapitre 4 dès que je peux! :) Laissez une petite review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**N.A: Et voilà un nouveau chapitre pour vous! J'espère que vous l'aimerez. Encore merci à tous pour vos reviews qui illuminent mes journées :). Et à ceux qui m'ont demandé si mes exams c'étaient bien passés, la réponse est: "oui, merci beaucoup de vous en inquiétez!" :D. Allez, assez de blabla, je vous laisse profitez de ce nouveau chapitre.**

* * *

Santana se tenait devant le Coffee Jam ce Samedi-là. Il était deux heures du matin et elle regardait à travers les portes vitrées depuis presque 20 minutes, lorsqu'elle était arrivée dans le parking du café. A présent, elle était en plein débat intérieur, pour savoir si elle devait entrer ou s'en aller.

Mais, il était trop tard, car Jessica, l'employeur de Brittany l'avait déjà remarquée et Brittany traversait désormais la pièce en direction de la porte.

-Salut, dit Santana en tentant de rassembler un sourire, tandis qu'un nuage blanc de vapeur d'eau s'échappait de sa bouche à cause du froid.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, à cette heure de la nuit ? demanda Brittany, les sourcils froncés pensivement.

Six ans auparavant, Santana se serrait penchée vers elle, et aurait embrassé ses paupières sans aucune raison, mais à présent cela la faisait plutôt reculer, légèrement intimidée.

-J'ai… euh, j'ai besoin d'un café, mentit Santana en inspirant une grande bouffée d'air frais.

-D'accord, répondit Brittany en haussant nonchalamment les épaules.

-Britt, tu ne portes pas ton manteau, fit remarquer la brune au bout d'un moment.

Brittany tenait la porte pour Santana, et Santana restait debout sur les marches, sans oser entrer. Comme une idiote clouée, au sol.

-Je n'ai pas froid, Santana. Je n'ai pas froid. Et toi, tu as froid ? demanda Brittany.

D'une certaine manière, Santana pouvait sentir le double-sens qui se cachait derrière ces mots, mais elle ne dit rien et entra dans le café. Elle fut immédiatement enveloppée par ces senteurs familières et prit place à une table d'une seule personne cette fois. Brittany lui apporta sa tasse d'expresso.

-Britt, quand est-ce que tu as ton jour de repos dans la semaine ? l'interrogea Santana tandis qu'elle posait la tasse sur la table.

La blonde se souvenait de la première fois qu'elles s'étaient vues depuis six ans, quelques semaines auparavant, et elle détestait toujours le souvenir de la discussion qu'elles avaient eue.

-Je travaille du Lundi au Samedi, répondit-elle doucement à la Latina.

-Hey, peut-être que toi, moi et Brook pourrions aller au parc, tu sais. J'y ai amené Brooklyn l'après-midi où tu m'avais demandé de la récupérer, et elle était très enthousiaste et heureuse de jouer là-bas, proposa Santana sur un ton suggestif.

-Oh, ok, peut-être. Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup de tâches ménagères à faire Santana, et tu n'as vraiment pas à faire ça, déclara Brittany s'étouffant presque en prononçant la dernière partie de sa phrase.

-Eh bien, peut-être qu'on pourrait les faires ensembles, s'il te plait ? J'ai aussi promis à Brook de la ramener à la mare aux canards, donc je ne voudrais pas rompre ma promesse. Tu vois, je ne veux pas la blesser en brisant les promesses que je lui aie faites, dit Santana en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Très bien, on ira, finit par décider Brittany.

-Super, sourît Santana qui avait terminé son café. Tu me raccompagne à l'extérieur ?

Brittany se leva et jeta un regard à Jessica, qui hocha la tête, lui donnant son approbation. Une fois qu'elles furent à l'extérieur, Brittany se retourna pour faire face à la Latina.

-Je n'aime toujours pas ça, Santana.

-J'adore faire ça, Brittany.

-Tu ne peux pas blesser Brooklyn.

-Mais je l'aime. Je l'aime et je t'aime toi.

-Santana…

-Ecoute, Brittany, si je devais bouger mon cul d'ici jusqu'en Chine juste pour te montrer que tu peux me donner encore une autre chance, alors ainsi soit-il. Je me frayerais un chemin pour rentrer de nouveau dans ta vie. Comment as-tu réussi à devenir aussi distante et insensible ?

Santana se balançait pensivement d'avant en arrière tandis qu'elle parlait.

-J'ai pris la bonne décision, dit Brittany.

-De toute évidence, lorsque tu disais avoir pris la bonne décision il y a six ans, je n'ai pas l'impression que ça ait été ta plus grande réussite, tu ne crois pas ? répliqua Santana avec brutalité.

C'était un coup bas de la part de Santana et cela fit mal à Brittany. Elle se tourna gravement vers elle et lui parla d'une voix étouffée, tandis que la Latina cessait tous mouvements. Elle n'avait jamais vu ce regard dur sur le visage de Brittany.

-Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me dises les choses que j'ai mal faîtes, parce que je n'en regrette aucune, dit Brittany doucement, même si on pouvait sentir une virulence sous adjacente.

-Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai dû traverser ces dernières années, Santana. Tu n'as pas le droit de me juger, parce que tu ne me connais pas, du tout. Tu m'as laissé avec toutes ces tristes pensées à l'esprit et six ans plus tard, tu reviens me demandant de justifier mes larmes et mon hostilité ? Comment peux-tu faire ça, Santana ?

Santana fut prise de court soit par la dureté, soit par le vrai qu'il y avait là-dedans. Brittany avait raison, elle n'avait pas le droit de rappliquer et lui demander quelque chose d'aussi crucial. Mais, elle avait besoin d'elle. Elle avait besoin de Brittany dans sa vie, et elle avait besoin de Brooklyn.

Elle avait été injuste et égoïste envers Brittany.

-Ecoute, Britt, je suis désolée. Je voulais simplement me rapprocher de Brooklyn. Tu as dit que Brook avait été faite avec seulement la moitié de l'amour qu'elle mérite. Je sais que je vais avoir l'air… un petit peu cliché, mais je peux aimer Brook et combler cette autre moitié. Je ne suis pas en train de dire que je vais reprendre le rôle qui aurait dû incomber à Jeremy, mais au moins, laisse-moi faire ça. Je pourrais récupérer Brooklyn dimanche et te laisser faire tes tâches ménagères, ou tout ce que tu auras à faire. Je ne veux juste pas blesser Brook, en ne venant pas.

Brittany hocha la tête lentement.

-Donc, Dimanche matin dans ce cas ? Je t'enverrais un SMS lorsque je serais arrivée.

Santana sourît subtilement tandis qu'elle se glissait dans sa voiture. Puis elle prit un dauphin en peluche sur le siège arrière et le tendit à Brittany.

-Tu peux donner ça à Brook ? Dit lui que je l'ai gagné pour elle, et qu'elle a oublié de le prendre la dernière fois, dit Santana.

-Merci, Santana, lui répondit Brittany en lui jetant un petit sourire.

-De rien, Brittany. C'est quand tu veux, répondit Santana en entrant dans sa voiture puis conduisant en direction de son appartement.

C'était un Dimanche matin ensoleillé, ce qui était très rare au mois de Novembre, sachant que les premières neiges n'allaient pas tarder à tomber. Santana marchait dans le hall de l'immeuble de Brittany. Elle transportait deux sacs de muffins et bagels dans sa main droite, et deux cafés dans la gauche.

Elle se tînt pendant plusieurs minutes devant la porte d'entrée de Brittany avant de finalement frapper. Elle s'ouvrit au deuxième coup et elle fut accueillie par les yeux bleus de la blonde.

-Entre, lui proposa Brittany en s'écartant de l'embrasure de la porte.

Santana pouvait sentir l'atmosphère s'alourdir autour d'elles lorsqu'elle entra, alors elle appela simplement Brooklyn qui apparut en quelques secondes dans le salon avec sa peluche en forme de dauphin dans les bras. Elle se précipita vers Santana pour l'embrasser.

-Tana ! S'exclama-t-elle en serrant la jambe de la Latina contre elle, ce à quoi la brune répondit simplement par un sourire.

-Hey, Brook, tu veux prendre le petit déjeuner ? demanda-t-elle à l'enfant.

Brooklyn hocha la tête et entraîna Santana dans la cuisine. La petite sourît à sa mère comme une demeurée, même si elle n'en était que plus mignonne, tandis qu'elle laissait la Latina s'assoir sur l'une des chaises. Brittany resta dans le salon pendant que Santana prenait son temps pour préparer le petit déjeuner qu'elle avait apporté.

-Maman pleurait la nuit dernière, dit Brooklyn avec inquiétude en s'asseyant sur une des chaises.

-Vraiment ? demanda Santana avec la même inquiétude dans la voix, bien qu'elle essaya de paraître nonchalante à ce sujet.

-Ouais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle pleurait beaucoup la nuit dernière, répéta Brooklyn en haussant les épaules.

-Tu l'as réconfortée comme je te l'avais demandé ? L'interrogea la brune.

-Bien sûr, que je l'ai fait. Tu es ma meilleure amie, Tana, dit Brooklyn en souriant fièrement comme si elle avait fait quelque chose d'extraordinaire comme envoyé une fusée dans l'espace.

Tout du moins, Santana était certaine que ce sourire aurait pu illuminer tout un village du fin fond du Cambodge où il n'y avait même pas l'électricité ou l'eau courante.

-Je suis contente que tu l'ais fait, Brook.

Santana ébouriffa les cheveux de la petite blonde comme elle mettait en place les bagels et commença à faire frire les œufs sur le plat avec le bacon. Le silence s'installa entre elles tandis que la brune continuait à cuisiner. Elle pouvait entendre les bruits que Brittany faisait en secouant les draps sans doute froissé de la nuit dernière et elle était presque sûre que la blonde essayait de l'éviter le plus possible.

Elle était en train de poser les œufs sur la table lorsque Brooklyn leva les yeux vers elle.

-Tana, est-ce que je suis une demi-personne ? demanda Brooklyn avec de larges et curieux yeux bleus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Brook ?

-A chaque fois que je parle de papa à maman, elle me dit juste que c'est un méchant homme. Tana, tu connais mon père ? La questionna Brook, clairement désireuse d'en savoir plus.

-Pour être franche et honnête, Brook, je ne sais pas grand-chose à propos de ton père, dit Santana tandis qu'elle s'asseyait face à Brooklyn.

Elle se demanda comment cette discussion avec Brooklyn allait se terminer, mais elle continua :

-Je veux dire, peut-être que ton père était confus et tout ce qui va avec. Je suis pratiquement sûre qu'il t'aime, mais peut-être pas suffisamment. Tu vois ce que je veux dire Brook ? Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grande, expliqua Santana en se penchant vers la petite pour l'embrasser sur le front et la serrer contre elle.

Santana avait le dos tourné à la porte et elle n'avait pas remarqué que Brittany se tenait dans l'encadrement, les observant.

-Beaucoup de mes amis n'ont pas de papa, mais maman m'a dit qu'ils avaient été fait avec l'amour de deux personnes. Elle m'a dit que j'avais été faîtes seulement avec son amour à elle. Tana, est-ce que c'est parce que je n'ai été fait qu'avec l'amour de maman et pas celui de papa… est-ce que c'est pour ça que je suis une demi-personne ? marmonna Brooklyn en gémissant contre la poitrine de Santana.

Santana fit basculer le menton de Brooklyn vers elle pour pouvoir regarder directement dans ses yeux bleus, lumineux et pleins de larmes.

-Non, Brook. Tu as été faîte avec tellement d'amour et tu en mérite encore plus. Et je t'assure que tu ne seras plus une demi-personne désormais, parce que je serais là pour toi. Je te le promets.

-Tu ne vas pas nous laisser tomber maman et moi, comme l'a fait papa ? demanda Brooklyn innocemment.

Santana l'avait déjà décidé. Elle en était certaine. Elle avait perdue six ans et c'était sa chance à présent.

-Non. Je ne le ferais pas. Peut-être que je partirais pendant un moment pour le travail, mais je t'assure et je te promets que je reviendrais pour toi. Et je t'aimerai et je serai là pour toi. C'est une promesse, Brook.

-Vraiment ?

Les yeux de Brooklyn s'agrandirent, à présent remplis de larmes et sa lèvre inférieure s'était mise à trembler.

-Ouaip. Allez, donne-moi ton petit doigt, dit Santana en lui souriant.

Brooklyn sembla réfléchir pendant un moment, puis lui tendit son petit doigt droit.

-D'accord.

Santana enroula son petit doigt gauche autour de celui de Brooklyn en chantonnant :

-Rien ne pourra briser une promesse, si le petit doigt en est témoin.

Elle sourît en relâchant le petit doigt de Brooklyn. La blonde lui rendit un sourire aussi éclatant et pouffa.

-Merci, Tana.

-Quand tu veux, Brook. C'est quand tu veux, lui répondit Santana en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois sur le front. Que dis-tu de commencer à prendre le petit-déjeuner. Je vais appeler maman, d'accord ?

Brittany fit rapidement demi-tour et regagna l'entrée de l'appartement. Elle fit semblant qu'elle cherchait quelque chose sous le canapé lorsque Santana entra dans le salon. Faisant semblant qu'elle n'avait pas espionné leur conversation précédente.

-Britt, le petit déjeuner est prêt. Brook commence à s'impatienter, l'informa Santana en souriant de là où elle se tenait.

-Ah, d'accord, bien sûr, répondit Brittany. J'arrive dans deux secondes.

Santana, Brittany et Brooklyn engloutirent leur petit déjeuner en silence, c'était Brooklyn qui faisait la plus part de la discussion et Santana l'y encourageait.

A la moitié de la matinée, elles chargèrent leurs affaires et la couverture de pique-nique sur le siège arrière de la voiture de Santana et la brune conduisît jusqu'à Central Park. Elles traversèrent le parc en passant dans l'herbe et allèrent s'installer à l'ombre d'un arbre.

-Maman, je peux aller jouer avec les canards ? demanda Brooklyn à sa mère.

-Ouais, bien sûr, essaye de simplement de rester dans mon champ de vision, ma chérie.

Brittany laissa sa fille sauter et courir autour de la mare et Santana sourît à cette vue. Brook lui rappelait tant Britt, lorsqu'elles étaient plus jeunes, à Lima.

-Elle aime les canards et les dauphins, fit remarquer Santana.

-Ouais, elle aime tellement les canards, répliqua Brittany sans vraiment regarder la brune.

-Et elle te ressemble tellement.

-Si tu le dis.

-Elle est la plus mignonne petite fille qui ait existé sur cette planète, tu sais, dit Santana après quelques instants de silence.

Brittany ne répondit pas pendant un moment. Puis elle chuchota un « merci » qui venait du fond du cœur.

Elles retombèrent dans le silence de nouveau, tandis que Brittany et elle étaient baignées dans la douce et pâle lueur du soleil. Brooklyn était au bord de la mare et jouait avec deux autres enfants.

-Je vous ais entendu parler, toi et Brook, tout à l'heure, déclara finalement Brittany alors que le silence s'attardait entre elles.

-Quand ? demanda la Latina, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que Brittany voulait dire.

-Tout à l'heure. Avant le petit déjeuner, expliqua la blonde en souriant de façon distraite sans regarder son interlocutrice. Je t'ai entendue faire toutes ces promesses à Brooklyn, reprit-elle à voix basse.

Sa voix était creuse et mélancolique. Santana ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Brittany restait aussi sceptique à ce sujet, mais peu importait. Elle était bien décidée à se battre pour elle.

-Je le pensais vraiment, Britt.

Santana regarda Brittany dans les yeux. Elle y vit quelque chose. De la tristesse, mais c'était mélangé avec de l'espérance et quelque chose d'autre.

C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait toujours voulu y voir. C'était de l'affection.

-Tu ne changeras jamais, Santana. Tu es toujours cette personne à la carapace si dure et si froide. Mais à l'intérieur, tu es la créature la plus douce, la plus aimante, la plus attentionnée qu'il y ait jamais eu sur cette Terre. Je peux dire que ta femme sera chanceuse de t'avoir, soupira mélancoliquement Brittany.

-Je suis toujours la pire garce, Brittany. Je te le dis. Rien n'a changé, dit Santana en souriant tristement.

_Oui, rien n'a changé. Elle est toujours cette fille brisée du lycée, regardant simplement les personnes qui lui sont chères depuis une certaine distance. Sachant qu'elle ne pourra jamais faire partie de leur vie._

-Merci d'être aussi gentille avec Brook et moi, répondit Brittany en lui souriant en retour.

-Britt, toi… et moi… on a eu des hauts et des bas, mais j'aime vraiment vous aider toutes les deux, expliqua Santana.

-Brook n'était pas vraiment une enfant heureuse, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Il faut aussi ajouter à cela le fait qu'elle est fille unique. Elle pense qu'elle ne mérite pas de vivre ici, dit tristement Brittany.

-Lorsque j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, j'ai essayé d'appeler Jeremy. Tu sais ce qu'il a dit ? Il m'a dit que je devais avorter et me débarrasser de l'enfant du démon.

Santana laissa échapper un petit cri indigné.

-Je sais. Imagine le père de Brooklyn appelant sa propre fille « l'enfant du démon » ? Imagine Brook avortée à neuf semaines ? Quel genre de père aurait-il été ? dit Brittany, d'une voix dénuée d'émotion.

C'était assez épuisant et fatiguant, et pas seulement pour Brittany, pour Santana aussi.

-Hey, je suis là. Tu le sais ça.

Santana caressa le dos de Brittany dans l'espoir de la calmer. La brune étreignit la blonde, et c'était la première fois qu'elles étaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre depuis… six ans.

-Je pense que Brook a toujours sentit qu'elle n'était pas désirée, tu sais, même avant qu'elle soit née. Je souhaite seulement être une suffisamment bonne mère pour l'aimer comme elle le mérite. Crois-moi, Santana, j'aime Brook plus que tout au monde.

- Hey, calme-toi, Britt. Je suis là pour toi, ok ?

-C'est juste que je veux que tu saches tout de ça, Santana, pour que tu saches dans quoi tu mets les pieds. Brooklyn n'est pas une petite fille heureuse. Elle a traversé beaucoup de choses, en particulier à l'école, lorsque les enfants de son âge lui donnaient des surnoms, à propos du fait qu'elle n'était pas désirée. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit blessée, et autant que je veuille la protéger et comme toutes les autres mères mettre un sourire sur son visage, je ne veux pas que Brook finisse par être terrifiée à vie, par le fait de s'attacher à quelqu'un. J'espère que tu comprends ce que j'essaye de te dire, Santana. Tu n'entre pas seulement dans ma vie cette fois, mais aussi dans celle de ma fille.

-Je suis plutôt consciente de cela, Britt. Et je te promets, de tenir la promesse que j'ai faîte à Brooklyn ce matin.

Les deux jeunes femmes partagèrent un regard, et un tout nouveau niveau de compréhension mutuelle sembla les envelopper tandis qu'elles étaient assises là, à regarder Brooklyn rire et leur faire signe de la main. Santana lui fit signe en retour.

-Alors, promesse de petit doigt dans ce cas, San ? demanda Brittany en sortant de son mutisme et elle tendit son petit doigt à la Latina.

Santana sourît. Puis, elle enlaça son petit doigt autour de celui de Brittany.

-Oui, Britt.

Elles partagèrent ce sourire entendu qu'elles partageaient tout le temps six ans plus tôt, à Lima. Santana savait que le sentiment le plus important était de retour.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre, laissez moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**N.A: Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Désolée de poster ce chapitre plus tard que prévu, mais j'ai eu quelques contre-temps récemment (notamment en ce qui concerne mon accès internet :/) mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews qui me motivent vraiment à traduire la suite! Bon, je vous laisse sans plus tarder lire ce cinquième chapitre.**

**Glee ne m'appartient pas, et cette histoire est encore et toujours la propriété de Carly Cisco.**

* * *

Santana entra dans l'appartement ce mardi matin-là avec le plus grand sourire qu'on ait pu voir depuis longtemps. Elle frappa négligemment à la porte, et Brittany, encore endormi et les cheveux attachés en un chignon désordonné, fut à la porte en deux secondes.

-Bonjour, dit Santana en souriant dans sa direction.

-Bonjour à toi aussi. Comment ça va, Santana ?

-Super. J'ai apporté le petit déjeuner, l'informa Santana en levant le sac de papier sous son nez.

-Je suis en train de faire des œufs brouillés, répondit Brittany en lui faisait signe de pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'appartement. J'ai eu mon service de nuit, donc je suis rentrée tôt ce matin et j'ai eu le temps de cuisiner.

-Tana ! Cria Brook en traversant le salon à sa rencontre et Santana se baissa pour ramasser la petite et la lever haut dans les airs.

-Argh, Brook, tu es trop lourde, souffla Santana en reposant la petite blonde sur le canapé.

-Ouaiiii ! cria une nouvelle fois Brook, et puis voyant que Brittany avait posé son index sur ses lèvres, elle se tut. Désolée.

-Ce n'est pas grave, ma chérie, fit Santana en souriant.

-Maman, je peux montrer notre chambre à Tana ? suggéra Brooklyn.

-Hum, d'accord. Je vais mettre la nourriture dans la cuisine et finir de préparer le petit déjeuner, pour que toi, Brooklyn Pierce, puisse aller à l'école, expliqua Brittany.

-Merci, Maman.

Dès que Brittany eu tourné le dos, Brooklyn avait jeté ses bras autour du cou de Santana et lui donnait et énorme bisou humide sur la joue.

-Tu veux voir ma chambre, Tana ? proposa la petite fille en souriant malicieusement à la Latina tandis qu'elle la prenait par la main et l'entrainait vers la pièce suivante.

Santana observa la petite chambre qui se tenait devant elle. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose de chère là-dedans, si ce n'est un lit incroyablement large, dans lequel, elle pouvait voir que Brittany et Brooklyn avaient dormi. Elle vit une armoire, une commode et c'était tout. Enfin, à part un panier rempli de linge sale.

-Britt, appela Santana.

-Oui, dit l'interpellée depuis la cuisine.

-Je vais aider Brook à prendre sa douche, ça te va ?

-Ouais, merci, répondit Brittany.

-Hey, Brook, allons prendre ta douche maintenant, comme ça tu seras prête pour aller à l'école quand maman t'appelleras pour manger, suggéra Santana.

Brooklyn hocha simplement la tête en souriant.

Après une douche rapide, Santana et Brooklyn regagnèrent la cuisine. La petite fille était toute habillée et complètement prête pour aller à l'école.

-Hé, tu es très jolie comme ça, la complimenta Brittany en souriant à sa fille.

Et puis, elle porta son regard vers Santana. Un moment de silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes.

-Je veux prendre le petit déjeuner ! s'exclama Brooklyn joyeusement et Santana dû la conduire jusqu'à la chaise haute.

Elle s'assît à côté de la petite fille et commença à la faire manger avec la cuillère. Brittany les regardait depuis l'autre côté de la table et elle se demanda si Santana et elle avaient terminé ensemble… si elles en seraient là aujourd'hui.

-Doucement, dit Santana en souriant alors que Brooklyn engloutissait la nourriture. Doucement ou tu vas tacher ta blouse. Hey, Britt, qui va s'occuper de Brook ce soir ? Je veux dire, tu vas faire venir une nounou ou une baby-sitter, ou tu as prévu autre chose ? demanda Santana.

-Mme Cole qui habite l'appartement d'en face viendra la surveiller, répondit Brittany.

-Oh, parce que… j'espérais que je pourrais m'occuper d'elle, tu sais, j'adorerais le faire. Elle pourrait venir à mon appartement et y rester pour la nuit, ou bien… je pourrais venir ici, comme tu veux.

-Rester avec toi ? S'enquît Brooklyn en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Ouais, ou quelque chose comme ça, Brook. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda Santana et immédiatement Brooklyn jeta un regard suppliant en direction de Brittany.

-Très bien, mais assure toi qu'elle dorme avant 20h30, accepta Brittany en souriant et en baissant les bras en signe de défaite.

Santana et Brooklyn laissèrent échapper un « yes » simultanément tandis qu'elles se tapèrent dans la main. Brittany de son côté les regardait avec un sourire amusé. Elles dévorèrent le petit déjeuner et finalement elles quittèrent l'appartement.

Santana offrit de conduire Brooklyn à l'école et de déposer Britt à laverie automatique. Elles chargèrent tous les vêtements sales dans le coffre et se dirigèrent rapidement vers l'école de Brook.

Elles avaient déposé Brooklyn et Santana conduisait déjà en direction de la blanchisserie, et maintenant que la petite fille n'était plus là, les deux jeunes femmes étaient prises dans une atmosphère maladroitement silencieuse.

-Donc, peut-être que Brook et moi pourrions regarder un film quelque chose ou du genre. Et je pourrais la déposer chez toi demain matin ? proposa Santana, sans quitter la route des yeux.

-Non, Je vais… J'irais juste la récupérer chez toi, ça te va ? demanda Brittany.

-Ouaip, très bien. Après peut-être que je pourrais te préparer le petit déjeuner si tu veux, dit Santana en souriant avec douceur. Tu sais à quel point j'aime Brook.

-Santana tu as déjà fait bien plus que ce qui était nécessaire, tu sais…

-Mais, Britt, répliqua Santana en appuyant sur le frein tandis qu'elle regardait Brittany. Je veux faire quelque chose de plus.

Santana fixa Brittany et elles réalisèrent qu'elles n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas de la laverie. Au lieu de répondre, la blonde ouvrit la portière et alla récupérer le panier de linge.

-Ecoute, je t'aime vraiment Britt… dit Santana en agitant les bras.

-Je sais, Santana. Et… j'ai toujours tous ces sentiments pour toi, et… et… dit rapidement Brittany en regardant la route à laquelle elle faisait face tandis qu'elle sortait le panier de la voiture. Elle porta les vêtements dans la boutique et Santana était toujours sur ses pas.

Elles gagnèrent les machines et aucunes des deux ne prononça le moindre mot.

Santana la regarda faire durant tout le temps ou Brittany s'occupait du linge, jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence le séchage.

-S-Souviens-toi… Britt-Britt… lorsque j'étais encore à l'université de Louisville… continua Santana.

Elle ne savait même pas où elle voulait en venir avec cette conversation. Brittany détourna prudemment les yeux de Santana, sachant pertinemment que si elle regardait dans ses orbes bruns elle s'y perdrait.

-J-Je revenais toujours… à la maison les weekends… J'avais l'habitude de me trouver pour excuse… que… que… je devais faire la lessive… p-parce que je voulais te voir… bafouilla Santana.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se sentait aussi nerveuse.

-Je… Je voulais juste être avec toi… et je veux vraiment être avec toi, maintenant Britt… tout ce que tu es, et tout ce qui va avec… comme, tu sais… Brook, et ces six années, je veux les récupérer…

Santana se rapprocha de Brittany et posa sa main sur la joue de la blonde. Brittany ne broncha pas à son contact, mais elle avait encore ce regard mort et terne dans les yeux.

-Je veux que tu redeviennes ma petite amie… une nouvelle fois. Tu sais, je t'ai chanté cette chanson, lorsque je t'ai dit que l'on devait rompre, et je ne l'ai pas chanté entièrement… Il y a quelques paroles que je n'ai pas dites…

-Santana… S'il te plait…

-Hold on…. Make it last… chanta Santana, en chuchotant à moitié cette partie de la chanson Mine.

Les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur les joues de Brittany au souvenir de cet après-midi fatidique durant lequel elles avaient rompu, six ans auparavant.

-Hold on… never turn back… continua à chanter Santana. Hold on… make it last…

Santana se penchait déjà vers Brittany. Elle appuya son front contre celui de la blonde et lui sourît.

-Dit oui ? Veux-tu redevenir ma petite amie ? demanda Santana.

Brittany pleurait, elle pleurait si fort. Ses émotions étaient telle une vague qui l'aurait submergée, sans lui avoir laissé le temps de faire le moindre mouvement. Son cerveau semblait être perdu au milieu de la conversation et de l'action et il ne semblait plus fonctionner correctement. Sa bouche, quant à elle, avait oubliée comment articuler le moindre mot.

Après trois minutes d'intense réflexion, le front toujours posé contre celui de Santana, elle hocha la tête.

-Merci, mon cœur. Je ne gâcherais pas cette seconde chance, dit Santana en enroulant ses bras autour de Brittany. On arrivera à faire durer notre relation cette fois-ci, Britt. Je te le promets.

Elles s'accrochèrent l'une à l'autre, s'étreignant fermement et restant là. Jusqu'à ce que le sèche-linge signal qu'il avait terminé son travail. Santana aida Brittany à charger tous les vêtements et à les remettre dans le panier.

-Comment va-t-on le dire à Brook ? demanda Brittany le regard dans le vide.

-Je ne sais pas encore, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. On lui dira, on le lui fera savoir. Mais on va devoir y aller pas à pas, expliqua Santana en démarrant sa voiture.

-Merci, Santana. Je pense que c'est une bonne idée.

-Peu importe ce qui arrive, je crois qu'on doit le dire à Brook, et nous devrions le faire ensemble, ajouta Santana.

-Je sais. On y arrivera, nous le savons toutes les deux. On ne va pas laisser tomber, n'est-ce pas ? dit Brittany en souriant, puis, lorsque la voiture démarra, Santana se pencha vers Brittany pour embrasser doucement ses lèvres.

- Jamais, chuchota Santana dans le baiser.

Brooklyn attendait que Santana entre dans le salon, cet après-midi-là. A côté d'elle, était posé un sac de voyage remplit de vêtements et de jouets. Elle se tordait les mains impatiemment et Brittany remplissait un sac plastique de cookies.

-Brook, sois sage, d'accord ? l'avertît Brittany en mettant les cookies dans le sac de Brooklyn.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte et Brooklyn sût que c'était Santana. Elle sautilla sur son siège en regardant avec excitation, sa mère ouvrir la porte.

-Hey, salua Santana en souriant à Brittany et immédiatement Brooklyn traversa la pièce en courant pour aller s'agripper à la jambe de la Latina.

-Hey, ma puce, sourît Santana.

-Bonjour, Tana… répondit Brooklyn en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, tandis qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil enthousiaste à Brittany.

-Elle n'a pas arrêté de gigoter sur ce foutu canapé pendant presque une heure, fit remarquer Brittany en observant la plus jeune version d'elle-même qui était collée à la jambe de la brune.

-C'est vrai ? demanda Santana, amusée par le comportement de Brooklyn.

-Ouais, et elle t'a aussi fait quelques cookies, tu sais…

-Eh bien, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part, Brook…

Santana remit quelques boucles blondes derrières les oreilles de la petite tandis qu'elle se penchait pour être à sa hauteur et l'embrasser sur le front. Elle pouvait sentir Brooklyn rire sous elle.

-Ok, toutes les deux maintenant, allez-vous en, gloussa Brittany derrière elles.

Aussitôt que le son eu quitté les lèvres de Brittany, Santana tourna brusquement la tête dans sa direction et regarda la blonde.

-Quoi ? Plaisanta Brittany.

-Continue à faire ça.

-Faire quoi, San ?

-Ce petit rire. Il est magnifique, dit Santana en lui souriant avec affection.

Elle n'était que trop tentée de se pencher et simplement embrasser la blonde avidement. Mais, Brook tirait le bas de sa chemise et faisait des pieds et des mains pour attirer toute l'attention.

-Bien, je vais te déposer au travail et ensuite, Brook et moi pourrons passer un bon moment ensemble… reprit timidement Santana.

Brittany ne protesta pas. Elle hocha simplement la tête lentement et sourît à Santana.

-D'accord, mais laisse-moi déposer ces cookies à Mme Cole d'abord, répondit-elle en attrapant un sachet remplit de biscuit posé sur le comptoir.

-Ok, on va attendre dans le hall, ça te va ? demanda Santana.

-Ouaip.

Brittany sprinta dans le couloir et frappa à la porte de sa voisine. Et la vieille femme émergea quelques instants après qu'elle ait frappé.

Santana observa les deux femmes interagir, surprenant occasionnellement un coup d'œil de la blonde ou un regard de Mme Cole. La façon dont Mme Cole l'observait, avait quelque chose qu'elle aurait seulement pu définir comme amusant, ou effrayé à la fois, car on aurait dit que la vieille femme la scrutait et l'analysait en même temps.

-Hey, souffla Brittany en revenant vers Santana et Brook. Allons-y, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix enjouée.

-Ouais, bien sûr, grimaça Santana, ses lèvres se tordant en un demi-sourire.

Elles gagnèrent rapidement la voiture de Santana et cette dernière conduisit en direction du lieu de travail de Brittany, écoutant une chanson de Vanessa Carlton à la radio.

La chanson s'acheva et une autre commença. Cette fois-ci, Santana et Brittany se regardèrent mutuellement, comme si c'était une surprise pour elles. Les premières notes d'une chanson de Fletwood Mac résonnèrent dans l'habitacle. Et il s'agissait de Landslide.

Elles sourirent toutes deux, d'un sourire compréhension mutuelle et de complicité. Soudain, Santana sentit des doigts agiles prendre sa propre main et l'enlever du volant. Elle se tourna vers Brittany, qui la fixait de ce regard aimant qu'elles avaient toujours partagé avant. C'était le même regard aimant dont Santana avait toujours rêvé dans sa chambre à Stanford. C'était le même regard aimant qu'elle avait souhaité revoir durant chacune des nuits qu'elle avait passées seule en Afrique. C'était le regard aimant qu'elle avait toujours voulut avoir dans sa vie.

-Je me souviens, murmura Brittany. Je me souviens, San.

-Je sais. Je l'espère… répondit Santana en souriant. Ne me laisse pas repartir, ne m'exclue pas…

Elle regarda Brittany, puis Brooklyn.

-Surtout, lorsqu'il s'agit d'elle.

-Je ne le ferai pas…

Elles échangèrent un sourire tandis que Santana se garait devant Coffee Jam. Brittany embrassa rapidement Brooklyn sur la joue puis sourît à la Latina.

-Au revoir, San.

-Salut, Britt. Passe une bonne journée. Viens simplement récupérer Brook, demain, chez moi, d'accord ? proposa Santana.

-Ouais, ça marche…

-Au revoir, Maman ! s'exclama Brooklyn en souriant.

-Au revoir, ma chérie…

Brittany sortit de la voiture et laissa Santana avec Brooklyn. La brune reprit la route, en direction de chez elle.

L'appartement de Santana était situé à quelques pâtés de maison du lieu de travail de Brittany, et elles n'eurent besoin que de 5 minutes en voiture pour le rejoindre. Santana avait un peu craqué en planifiant cette soirée, et elle avait empilé une tonne de jouets chez elle, espérant ainsi qu'elle pourrait impressionner la plus jeune Pierce.

C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'elle sortit de l'ascenseur et aperçut son père à sa porte, elle eut l'impression que la pauvre âme qui l'habitait venait de quitter son corps et de se jeter par la fenêtre.

-Santana, l'interpella son père tout sourire et ses yeux tombèrent sur la petite fille qui lui tenait la main et il l'interrogea du regard.

-P-Papa ? Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je… Je veux dire, pas que… je m'en plaigne… s'emmêla Santana.

Mon Dieu, son plan s'était si bien déroulé jusqu'ici, et puis son père… son père débarquait et venait tout gâcher.

-Tu ne m'invites pas à entrer ? lui demanda son père avec un sourire narquois, presque identique au sien.

-Eh bien, euh… ouais, bien sûr…

-Alors, qui est cette petite fille que tu amènes ? demanda le père à sa fille.

-Bonsoir, Monsieur, dit Brooklyn au père de Santana.

-Bonsoir à toi aussi jeune demoiselle. Comment t'appelles-tu ? Moi c'est Jorge.

-Brook…yn, répondit la petite en souriant. Heureuse de vous rencontrer, Monsieur.

-C'est mon père, le présenta Santana à la petite blonde.

-Père ? répéta Brooklyn avec nostalgie.

-Ouais.

Santana regretta immédiatement ses mots en réalisant ce qu'elle insinuait en parlant ainsi. Se sentant tellement coupable, elle reporta son attention sur son père qui était assis sur le canapé, juste à côté de Brooklyn.

-Eh bien, Santana, tu viens juste d'adopter une petite blonde ? Plaisanta joyeusement son père pour la taquiner. Je suis surpris.

-Papa, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Soupira Santana en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, et son air renfrogné et impatient formait des plis sur son front.

-Je voulais juste te rappeler que ta mère veut que tu sois là Samedi soir, tu sais, pour le dîner et tout ce qui va avec, l'informa son père en souriant et en s'approchant de la porte.

-Oh, ouais, je m'en souviens.

Santana laissa ses bras retomber de chaque côté de son corps.

-Evidemment, je serais là.

-Bien, mais en fait, Santana… pour l'info, as-tu réellement adopté un enfant ? demanda son père en souriant depuis la porte.

-Sûrement pas !

L'air renfrogné de Santana était pleinement de retour sur son visage.

-Je fais du babysitting pour une amie.

-Du babysitting, hein… continue son père en souriant et en la regardant avec insolence.

-Lorsque tu auras besoin de conseils pour bouger un peu plus ton cul et passer au niveau au-dessus du babysitting, je suis là pour toi, Santana, plaisanta-t-il. J'assure tes arrières.

-Papa ! l'avertit Santana. Ne sois pas un…

Brooklyn l'interrompit tirant sur sa chemise pour attirer son attention.

Son père avant apprit à accepter le fait que Santana était tout compte fait gay, et Maribel aussi, la mère de Santana l'avait enfin acceptée telle qu'elle était. La seule personne qui n'arrivait pas à se faire aux relations de Santana, était Alma Lopez, sa grand-mère. Cela faisait de la peine à Santana de savoir qu'elle ne pouvait pas la pardonner, alors qu'elle était à présent si âgée que ces années étaient comptées. Alma n'avait même pas quitté Lima lorsque Santana et son père avaient décidé d'ouvrir un hôpital à New York.

Santana avait grandi plus proche de son père pendant ces six années, partageant les mêmes centres d'intérêts. Son père lui avait d'ailleurs donné énormément d'astuces pour draguer les filles. Cela avait particulièrement frustré Santana.

-Très bien, je dois y aller. N'oublie pas pour Samedi, lança son père en passant la porte.

Santana se tourna vers Brooklyn une fois que son père eu quitté l'appartement, et elle sourît à la petite blonde.

-Tu veux manger le dîner maintenant, ou regarder un film ? demanda Santana.

-Les deux !

Le visage de Brooklyn se fendit en un grand sourire tandis qu'elle sautillait sur son siège. Elle était tellement excitée de passer la soirée avec Santana.

-D'accord, les deux dans ce cas. Comment je vais faire ça ? dit Santana en pensant pendant un instant. Je sais, je vais allumer la télé pour toi, tu pourras regarder un film et pendant ce temps-là je préparerai le dîner pour nous deux. Ça te va ?

Brooklyn hocha la tête en souriant.

Après un dîner copieux composé de concombres, d'une salade de poulet et d'un bol remplit de framboises sucrées, le duo fit fort. Sans y penser deux fois, Santana, mit tous les cousins et les couvertures, même celles de rechange de sa propre chambre, dans le salon. Brooklyn était très enthousiaste.

-Allez, Brook, amène-moi cet oreiller par-là, soupira Santana en déposant tous les coussins qu'elle transportait et en sortant son ordinateur portable. On va se regarder un autre film.

-D'accord, accepta Brooklyn en s'asseyant sans protester à côté de Santana et elles regardèrent La Petite Sirène.

-Tana ? demanda Brooklyn à la brune au bout de presque 20 minutes de film.

-Hein ? répondit Santana.

-Pourquoi Ariel arrête de chanter ? L'interrogea la petite blonde, la curiosité perçant à travers sa voix. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas dans ce film ?

Santana regarda Brooklyn avec affection, et soudain, cela la frappa comme un seau d'eau froide que l'on aurait renversé au-dessus de sa tête.

-Elle a fait un gros sacrifice, Brook. Bien plus gros que ce à quoi tu pourrais penser, commença à expliquer Santana. Ariel a laissé tomber sa voix.

-Laisser tomber sa voix ? Ce n'est pas une bagarre, fit remarquer Brook en faisant face à Santana et ne prêtant plus du tout attention au film.

-Non, ce que je veux dire, ma chérie, c'est qu'Ariel a échangé sa voix contre des jambes, pour pouvoir marcher et trouver son grand amour sur la terre ferme. Mais comme elle voulait des jambes, elle n'a pas pu garder sa voix. Elle a fait ça par amour, termina Santana.

Elle était prise d'une irrépressible envie de fondre en larmes, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas car elle aurait eu l'air complétement idiote d'être aussi sensible.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a fait ça par amour ? demanda une nouvelle fois Brook avec des yeux curieux.

Santana aurait dû le voir venir.

-Eh bien, dit-elle en expirant difficilement et en espérant que ça voix ne se briserait pas sous le coup de l'émotion. Lorsque tu aimes, Brook, tu deviens si courageuse que tu as envie de faire des sacrifices. Et tu ferais n'importe quoi pour cette personne parce que tu l'aimes énormément.

-Tu as déjà fait n'importe quoi par amour ? Finit par l'interroger Brooklyn après un moment d'intense réflexion.

-Oui, ça m'est arrivé.

Santana sourît et passa sa main gauche dans les cheveux blonds de Brook.

-Je l'ai fait. Quand, j'étais un peu plus jeune, je suis tombée amoureuse de cette magnifique personne. C'était comme si cette personne était trop belle pour notre petit monde confiné, et elle s'était créé son propre monde.

-Est-ce que c'était Ariel ? demanda Brooklyn avec excitation, espérant intérieurement qu'elle pourrait voir une vraie sirène très bientôt.

-Malheureusement, non.

Santana regretta légèrement ses mots lorsque les épaules de Brooklyn s'affaissèrent un petit peu. Mais voyant que Santana allait dire quelque chose d'autre, l'expression exubérante revint sur le visage de l'enfant.

-Mais, c'était mieux que tout ce que les contes de fées auraient pu m'offrir. Je veux dire, c'était le plus beau conte de fée qui ait existé, parce que je suis tombée amoureuse de la personne la plus magnifique qui soit.

Santana regarda Brooklyn, qui semblait perdre un peu patience et le film paraissait de nouveau capter son attention, l'empêchant d'écouter pleinement Santana.

-Mais, on a traversé un moment difficile, Brook. J'ai perdu cette personne, mais je l'ai finalement retrouvée. Donc je ne vais pas gâcher cette deuxième chance parce j'aime vraiment, vraiment cette personne énormément. Tu vois ? Ariel, a laissé tomber beaucoup de choses pour pouvoir trouver le grand amour. Avant, j'ai laissé tomber ma réputation parce que j'aimais cette personne. Et il y a six ans, j'ai arrêté de croire en nous, parce que je pensais que l'on n'y arriverait pas. Mais je ne pense pas que j'ai vraiment laissé tomber, en fait. Brook, je pense que j'ai juste fait un gros sacrifice, tout comme Ariel l'a fait avec sa voix. J'ai laissé tomber notre amour d'adolescents parce que nous voulions aller de l'avant, et à présent, Brook, je pense que cette rupture, tous les sacrifices et les six années que j'ai passées sans cette personne incroyable, ont payé, parce que j'ai trouvé le grand amour. Et c'est vraiment amusant, Brook, parce que la personne que j'ai abandonnée il y a six ans était, en fait, mon âme sœur et ça m'a pris tout ce temps pour m'en rendre compte. Ça m'a pris si longtemps pour réaliser… sa voix dérailla alors que les premières larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Santana les essuya rapidement avec le dos de sa main. Elle baissa les yeux vers Brooklyn, pour s'apercevoir que la petite blonde s'était endormie devant le film et durant son discours. Santana embrassa simplement Brooklyn pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit et elle serra l'enfant dans ses bras.

Alors qu'elle embrassait une touffe de cheveux blonds, Santana chuchota :

-Et en parlant de ça, Brook… cette personne c'était ta maman. Et je suis pratiquement sûre qu'elle est mon seul et unique grand amour.

Blotties l'une contre l'autre dans leur lit aménagé sur le sol, avec les oreillers et les couvertures formant un mur protecteur tout autour d'elles, Santana s'endormit, une Brooklyn recroquevillée dans les bras.

* * *

**Le 6ème chapitre me prendra un peu plus de temps à traduire comme il est beaucoup plus long, donc je vous prie d'avance de m'excuser pour l'attente que je vous ferais subir avant de le poster. Sinon, j'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre! Laissez-moi une petite review svp, ça fait toujours plaisir :)**


End file.
